


Kami no takara - Il tesoro degli dei

by ClioHeather



Category: Saint Seiya, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Armor, Battle, Blood, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Goddesses, Gods, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai, Supernatural Elements, Violence, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioHeather/pseuds/ClioHeather
Summary: "Finché il sole sorgerà e tramonterà,finché ci saranno il giorno e la notte".Primavera 1992.Così poco tempo è passato dalle ultime battaglie. Non sembra mai abbastanza-Due divinità si incontrano in un luogo fuori dal tempo, il futuro della terra è incerto. Un'altra dea, per l'ennesima volta, si troverà a dover proteggere questo futuro e giovani guerrieri dovranno di nuovo mettere le proprie vite al servizio di un destino al quale non potranno sottrarsi.Crossover Saint Seiya e Yoroiden Samurai Troopers





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Abbiamo preferito non specificare nessuna relazione, perché per quanto ce ne siano, non è l'elemento centrale della storia. I rapporti tra i personaggi verranno fuori ovviamente, ma insieme a tante altre cose, a battaglie, guerre tra dei XD   
> Anche la scelta dei personaggi è stata ardua. Ne verranno tirati in ballo molti, anche se i principali protagonisti saranno i cinque bronze saints e i cinque samurai, ma non faranno tutto da soli. Potrebbero aggiungersene oltre a quelli che abbiamo elencato.

 

 

**_PROLOGO_ **

 

_Finché il sole sorgerà e tramonterà,_

_finché ci saranno il giorno e la notte._

 

Il sussurro di un _furin_ , il fruscio dell'erba sotto passi nudi e lenti, la soffice luminosità che avvolge due figure.

Ecco un uomo e una donna, o così appaiono le due longilinee, sinuose creature che si sono incontrate, dopo un tempo che non ha misura, su una terra che non appartiene ad alcuno.

Hanno fattezze simili, sguardi forti, profondi, antichi. Visi nobili, tagliati dalla sabbia del tempo che scorre nella grande clessidra ove la terra poggia il proprio lento e continuo passo.

La donna, o colei che appare genitrice di vita, ha lunghi capelli neri, scuri come gli occhi del compagno, occhi che riflettono miriadi di luci minuscole.

L'uomo, o colui che appare creatore di caos, ha medesimi lunghi capelli, ma di un colore scarlatto che cattura le iridi della compagna, creatrici di quella luce che avvolge la di lei figura.

“Sorella...”.

“Fratello...”.

Il cielo è scuro.

Non ha stelle, non ha luna.

Non ha sole, né nuvole.

È un cielo, eppure pare solo una larga e infinita lastra di ebano lucido.

Non vi è vita, né respiro.

Non calore, né gelo.

“Sembra propizio questo immobile istante”.

“A cosa può essere propizio uno scenario nel quale non esiste la vita?”.

“A noi due, forse, sorella... al nostro incontro... e ai miei intenti”.

La risata che segue fa correre un brivido lungo la schiena della creatrice di luce e quel che aveva temuto ora appare più vicino, più inevitabile e reale.

Al suono della stessa risata, quel cielo privo di corpi celesti d'improvviso si fa ancora più scuro e qualcosa spinge la donna a sollevare gli occhi, non più luminosi, perché opachi d'inquietudine e angoscia. In essi la luna di sangue lassù apparsa si specchia, riflesso del suo animo cupo.

Le labbra formulano il nome, con esso l'avvertimento:

“Tsukuyomi, bada! Non sfidare la mia pazienza e svela a cosa ti hanno condotto i tuoi contorti pensieri!”.

“Perché, sorella: non riesci a immaginarlo? Ciò che desidero ora è ciò che sempre ho desiderato”.

Le mani del maschio si alzano verso l'alto, con gesto teatrale, melodrammatico.

Lei rimane immobile, il suo sguardo scende, si distoglie da quella luna che non emana più vita, ma trasuda morte, gli occhi ritornano sull'uomo davanti a lei, cancellata la paura, riacquista la fermezza che s'addice a una dea.

“Ciò che hai sempre desiderato è complicarmi la vita, stracciare a brandelli la mia tranquillità e tutto ciò cui più tengo”.

“Vedi, sorella, conosci i miei desideri...”.

Lui si volta, dando le spalle al Sole, il volto si tramuta in ombra, gli occhi diventano ossidiana, profonda, impenetrabile.

“Una notte senza il giorno... un giorno senza la notte...” la voce profonda, baritono, vibra alta e chiara in quel luogo che non esiste. “Sorella... abbiamo di nuovo modo di tornare a come eravamo un tempo... di nuovo assieme... di nuovo uguali...”.

Lei rimane impassibile, ma dentro tante corde vibrano, non ultima la rabbia, perché sa che quella proposta nulla ha di pacifico.

“Non è da te agire per il bene, fratello. Tu persegui unicamente ciò che ti fa comodo... o ti diverte. Quello che ora pretendi ha un prezzo, lo so, perché so chi ho davanti, so che non è pace quella che brami”.

“Di pace, sulla luna, ve n'è fin troppa... sorella”.

La figura di lui rimane di spalle, pare ingigantita dall'ombra che riflette, a terra, e da quella che pare propagarsi dal suo stesso corpo astrale.

Il buio inghiotte colori, forme, suoni.

“Il sole non può conoscere la luna. Io sono alle tue spalle... sono la tua stessa ombra. Chi, meglio di me, può conoscere la tua natura? Il portatore di ombra può cercarla, rincorrerla... ma non riuscirà mai ad afferrarla. Sorella”.

Lei rabbrividisce ancora, ma unico segno esteriore è il lieve corrugarsi della fronte, il lampo che passa, effimero, nelle iridi ora accese, unica traccia di luce che ormai intercorre tra loro.

“Non ti conosco, è vero, non mi hai mai permesso di capirti, hai commesso imperdonabili azioni in passato, che mi hanno costretta a tenerti lontano. Non ti conosco, perché non capisco quello che sei, che vuoi, che trami ogni istante. Tua è la colpa della nostra distanza, non puoi pretendere il mio rispetto se trami ulteriori misfatti”.

Dalla mano sinistra di Tsukuyomi si alzano due piccole ombre, di forma sferica, che rivoluzionano l'una attorno all'altra.

“Sai, sorella, io non desidero rispetto da alcuno... non ho bisogno di sentimenti così umani... basto a me stesso...” il volto maschile e nobile, pallido e affilato, si volta appena verso Amaterasu, le labbra si stringono l'una sull'altra, prima di concludere il suo pensiero. “... qualcosa che tu non hai mai compreso...”.

“Non pretendo da te umanità, d'altronde neanche io so fino in fondo cosa significhi essere umani; ma la luce, la vita sulla terra, sono sotto la mia protezione e la loro tutela è mia priorità. Cosa hai in mente, Tsukuyomi? Che tu mi dica questo, sì, lo pretendo!”.

“Li voglio. Li desidero. Li bramo”. Il volto in ombra si alza verso il cielo muto di stelle e silenzioso di rivoluzioni. “I tuoi gioielli... tutti e tre”.

Tutto si ferma, la dea è come una statua bellissima e altera, una scorza di marmo che racchiude il timore ora fondato. Nessuna debolezza, tuttavia, trapela dalla sua orgogliosa apparenza, anzi: su un angolo il labbro si piega verso l'alto, nell'ironia di un sorriso che vuole essere canzonatorio.

“I secoli di noia hanno nuociuto gravemente al tuo raziocinio... se mai davvero è esistito”.

“Sorella, a volte la pazzia nasconde il più grande raziocinio...”.

Il sorriso nell'ombra si fa più tagliente, misterioso, sibillino.

“Una notte senza il giorno... un giorno senza la notte...” ripete lui. “Attenta, sorella... la luna non sbaglia mai...”.

Il cielo nero si dilata, poi si restringe. L'oscurità si richiude su se stessa, come una spessa pellicola su un uovo cavo: sottili crepe scivolano sulla sua superficie, l'implosione pare imminente.

Tsukuyomi si dissolve nell'aria, come polvere d'argento.

Il cielo va in pezzi e, dov'era il buio privo di luce, ora vi è un cielo rosso di tramonto.

Così rosso, così intenso da sembrare sangue.

 

***

 

È nella luna il primo segnale; la stranezza di quella notte non può sfuggire ai sensi di uno spirito millenario.

L'aria è immobile, ma le narici feline sono raggiunte dall'odore del sangue e gli occhi marroni della tigre si levano alla luna: eccolo il sangue, l'astro è scarlatto, il _kami_ che lo guida pulsa di desiderio di morte.

Nel piccolo lago tanto curato dal cucciolo dell'Acqua si accende il doppio astro lunare, in un riflesso che tinge di rosso lo specchio lucente. È l'istinto a muovere i passi della tigre verso di esso, è un richiamo che nasce dentro il suo spirito quello che gli fa chinare il muso striato di nero, a cercare nella polla l'immagine della sua ombra gemella.

Ed ecco che il riflesso bicolore si confonde in un turbine oscuro, notturno, che della luna ha solo i riflessi argentati.

Occhi di tigre in occhi di tigre. Due tigri, due esseri diversi, eppure medesimi.

Due esseri millenari.

“E' il momento di andare...” mormora il riflesso colore della notte.

Uno squilibrio generato tra i due mondi, il velo che li separa si assottiglia e Byakuen lo sa; anche il suo gemello sa e adesso lo incita a lasciare tutto, perché da qualche parte c'è bisogno di lui.

Solo di lui, spera: i cuccioli dormono tranquilli nei loro letti, per una volta nessun incubo giunge a tormentare i loro sogni, finalmente hanno trovato la loro pace, finalmente possono riposare e la tigre è disposta a qualunque cosa perché tutto continui a essere così.

“Loro... verranno coinvolti? Potrò tenerli fuori da questa storia?”.

Gli occhi neri dell'acqua si socchiudono appena.

“Per il momento il pericolo non incombe così tanto... ma nello Youjakai giacciono le risposte di cui necessitiamo”.

Chi gli sta davanti non è privo di ombre, è plasmato da esse: come fidarsi fino in fondo di un'ombra? Byakuen china il muso, con il naso sfiora l'acqua, come a voler stabilire un più profondo contatto: quello è Kokuenoh, Kokuenoh è da tempo parte di lui... a lui non può mentire.

Eppure il suo cuore non è tranquillo, non riesce a staccarsi del tutto dai cuccioli: sparire, senza dare spiegazioni. Per loro lo farà, non ha scelta, la cosa importante è che loro siano salvi.

“Sono grandi... sono maturi... dovremmo cominciare a trattarli meno da cuccioli... e più da tigri”.

Se le labbra di tigre possono sorridere, Byakuen sorride in risposta a quell'osservazione: è ironia nei suoi confronti, Kokuenoh è così. Uno il doppio dell'altro, non si sono mai capiti fino in fondo.

“Nessun essere umano può mai essere troppo maturo per spiriti millenari come noi; la loro vita è una fiammella... e mi sembra sempre fragile, pronta a consumarsi; il mio timore che quella fiamma si spenga non verrà mai estinto del tutto”.

“Ricevi fiducia... dai fiducia... è importante, non credi?”. Il sorriso sghembo del riflesso muove un gorgoglio udibile solo alla tigre bianca. “A volte siamo troppo antichi... troppo distanti dalle nuove vite, per capire quello che dobbiamo fare”.

La testa di Byakuen si reclina su un lato, in un fare pensieroso, che sa di solenne:

“Io capisco una cosa con certezza: non voglio che la loro serenità venga di nuovo incrinata. Mio scopo è evitare che ciò accada. Se nello Youjakai troverò le risposte a ciò che so sta accadendo, loro resteranno fuori dal precipitare degli eventi. Kokuenoh... qualunque cosa accada, io solo una cosa ti chiedo: aiutami a proteggerli, non voglio null'altro da te”.

“Io sono te... se aiuto te, aiuto me stesso...”. Il capo scuro si allunga, fino a sfiorare, con la punta del naso, quello di Byakuen. “... l'hai sempre saputo...”.

Non c'è altro da dire, sa che non otterrà nessun'altra spiegazione e forse neanche il suo gemello possiede le risposte: quello che possono fare è trovarle insieme.

“Andiamo...”.

“Andiamo...” risponde l'altro con un sorriso felino.

La sua immagine si sfoca, così come quella del suo gemello bianco.

Nella notte stellata, polvere d'argento e sabbia bianca si innalzano verso il cielo, turbinando assieme in una piccola spirale.

Essa scompare, inghiottita dal vento, dissolvendosi da quel piano astrale.

Quella notte di primavera è lunga e appena tiepida, le stelle risplendono calde; la luna, pallida e gelida, pare ghignare alla Terra che osserva.

Ogni gioco, ogni sottile movimento ha inizio, infine.

 


	2. Capitolo 1

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 1**

 

Due iridi cerulee si aprirono sull'alto soffitto attraversato da una striscia di sole. Le palpebre sbatterono più volte in un viso stranito.

Saori Kido si portò una mano alla fronte e sospirò: non era proprio dignitoso per una fanciulla a metà strada tra l'essenza umana e quella divina soffrire di un attacco di mal di testa come quello che l'aveva portata a ritirarsi senza pranzare. Non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a sdraiarsi che era piombata in un sonno profondo il quale, purtroppo, non era servito a nulla. Le tempie pulsavano ancora, non così intensamente, ma abbastanza da rovinarle quella bella giornata di primavera.  
Perché si sentiva così stanca?  
C'era sempre tanto da fare, dividersi tra la gestione degli affari in Giappone e i doveri di dea al Santuario di Grecia, eppure cosa potevano mai essere simili formalità in confronto alle guerre, alla paura, alla violenza, a tutto il dolore che aveva caratterizzato la sua vita e le vite dei suoi cari?

Sospirò ancora e si mise seduta sul letto; il malessere era dovuto a quel nervosismo che provava, a quello strano peso sul petto...

E in passato c'era stato da temere quando lei era inquieta, quando prevedeva... qualcosa di brutto?  
Abbassò il capo e lo scosse; no, non doveva pensare una cosa del genere, non adesso che i suoi ragazzi avevano appena cominciato a tentare, quanto meno, di condurre un'esistenza serena, all'insegna della normalità, per quanto era ovviamente possibile.  
Non quel giorno in cui la primavera si affacciava per le strade e nelle case in tutto il suo splendore e i suoi colori, quel giorno in cui il rosa dei ciliegi si faceva più intenso e sembrava volerti accompagnare, abbracciare e confortare con la sua delicata presenza.  
Non quel giorno in cui gradite risate salivano dal parco e giungevano fino a lei, risate di ragazzi, non di guerrieri, risate di chi aveva sofferto, rischiato e dato la vita, di chi era stato ad un passo dal non poter più rivedere il sole e provava, disperatamente, a essere felice.  
Si ritrovò così a sorridere, mentre metteva i piedi sul pavimento lucido e avanzava fino alla finestra; scostò la tendina che lasciava filtrare quell'unico raggio di sole e guardò fuori, verso il basso.  
Aveva riconosciuto quelle voci, ma voleva anche vederli.

Voleva vederli giocare come neanche da bambini era stato loro concesso e com'era giusto che facessero, adesso che avevano diciannove anni e avevano sperimentato ogni possibile tragedia mantenendosi saldi, senza perdere il senno.  
Seiya aveva preso Shun alle spalle e si rotolava con lui sul prato, tentando di pizzicargli i fianchi per fargli il solletico e Shun scalciava, lottava...

Ma lottava per gioco... e rideva lottando, senza dover piangere, temere di fare o subire del male.

E Seiya, quel luminoso sorriso nel quale si rifletteva il sole...

Seiya che era stato in coma per mesi dopo il ritorno dall'Ade di sei anni prima, Seiya che aveva perso quel sorriso e che aveva fatto temere, a tutti loro, che nessuno avrebbe più potuto scorgerlo sul suo volto; aveva fatto temere che i suoi occhi di sole non si sarebbero mai più aperti, che nessuna parola irriverente, nessun grido di incitamento ai compagni sarebbe più sfuggito a quelle labbra.  
Solo il ricordo di quei momenti fece estinguere il sorriso dal viso di Saori, che lasciò ricadere la tenda e si ritrasse; riportò lo sguardo all'interno della stanza e i suoi occhi si posarono su un angolo vicino al letto.  
Lo scettro, simbolo del potere di Athena, aveva emesso un bagliore che l'aveva attratta, probabilmente un gioco di luci dovuto alla luce cangiante tra l'esterno e l'interno: il sole che si era intrecciato alla tenda ed era andato a colpire la superficie dorata.  
O forse, semplicemente, la sua immaginazione, rapita dalla lucentezza di quella sacra effigie che l'accompagnava da quando era nata, non in questa vita ma molte, moltissime vite prima.

Si massaggiò gli occhi con il pollice e l'indice per cacciare il velo di stanchezza, quella stanchezza così innaturale, così pesante...  
Abbassò la mano e la vista risultò appannata, lo scettro sembrava oscillare; scrollò il capo, al fine di allontanare quella che, era certa, non era altro che un'illusione, uno scherzo giocato dal malessere, un malessere che comunque era tutt'altro che rassicurante.  
Lo scettro si inclinò in avanti e Saori rimase completamente immobile quando lo vide scivolare verso terra con un clangore doloroso e ondeggiare un po', prima di fermarsi e restare lì, sotto i suoi occhi privi di espressione, che celavano il battito sordo del cuore balzato in gola.  
Stava accadendo qualcosa e ogni speranza di una fantasia troppo fervida andava svanendo.  
Stava accadendo qualcosa davvero e, Saori lo sapeva bene, quando qualcosa di razionalmente inspiegabile giungeva a intaccare la sua tranquillità, non era niente di bello per lei, né per coloro che amava.  
Lo scettro era vivo...  
Era sempre stato vivo in qualche modo, ma quell'animarsi, quel tremolare come se volesse dirle qualcosa, avvisarla, metterla in guardia, oppure... mutare in qualcosa di nuovo...  
Il simbolo della Nike si stava trasfigurando, diventava impalpabile in un bizzarro gioco di luci che, per qualche istante, lo rese invisibile.  
Saori chiuse gli occhi, scosse il capo: nonostante tutto si aggrappava ancora alla speranza.  
_“È solo il mio malessere, me lo sto immaginando, sono suggestionata dal malumore che mi opprime”._  
  


  
 

***

  
  
L'intenso profumo di glicine si mescolava con quello dei petali di _sakura_ e, nella luce multicolore della lunga alba dello _Youjakai_ , si confondeva con le gocce d'acqua che, a volte, cadevano dai grandi specchi d'acqua fino a dissolversi, prima di toccare il cielo.  
Le ninfee del colore del latte si riflettevano in quel cielo cangiante che pareva sovente volersi infrangere a terra; spesso, quando nel mondo terreno tempestava, esso pareva elevarsi verso l'infinito, tanto che nemmeno gli spiriti più eterei e leggeri giungevano a toccarne la superficie.  
Kayura guardava quello spettacolo dall'alto della torre che da sempre l'aveva ospitata, fin da quando, bambina, era giunta, sparuta e terrorizzata, strappata alle braccia dei genitori.

Era poi passato così poco tempo perché la sua giovane mente occultasse quei giorni felici per proteggersi da un dolore troppo grande.  
Quella torre, un tempo prigione, era diventata casa solitaria, vicina solo agli appartamenti che ospitavano gli altri _masho_ ; non si incontravano così di frequente come avrebbe desiderato. Per quanto il suo ruolo di guida la portasse ai quattro angoli dello _Youjakai_ più spesso di quanto non immaginasse, quella solitudine le ricordava in maniera costante un passato che, nei ricordi, pesava ancora con prepotenza.  
Tempo prima, dopo la caduta di Arago, le relazioni con i _masho_ non erano state facili, non all'inizio almeno: il veleno, sotto forma di parole, odio, recriminazioni, aveva toccato corde fin troppo umane.  
Quella loro umanità li aveva travolti con un'ondata talmente intensa e inattesa che gestire i loro sentimenti non era stato affatto semplice: i cinque ragazzi che erano venuti dall'altro mondo, dal mondo che un tempo era loro appartenuto, avevano portato molta umanità con sé, oltre alla loro verità.  
Forse gli scontri tra i due gruppi sarebbero stati meno venati d'ira se quest'umanità non avesse scatenato sentimenti da secoli soffocati.  
La ragazza, dal volto di bambina ma d'animo antico, alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo: solcato da nuvole dorate, ispirava calma e sicurezza, qualcosa che per secoli era stato chimera.  
Quella pace degli ultimi tempi, scossa solo dal fremito delle _yoroi_ che, di riflesso con quelle terrene, avevano cambiato aspetto, pareva la calma prima della tempesta, il cielo plumbeo prima di uno spaventoso temporale.  
Aveva dato da pensare a tutti loro quel tepore che aveva invaso il colore delle quattro _yoroi_ dello _Youjakai_ , come se, fino a quel momento, il loro cambiamento non fosse stato completo.  
“Calore... umano” sussurrò tra sé la ragazza, a occhi socchiusi. Poi un sospiro, si passò una mano sugli occhi e si alzò a sedere sul _futon_ : era stata una notte insonne, stranamente calda.  
Frammenti di immagini, voci prive di volti avevano scosso quei brevi istanti in cui il sonno l'aveva inghiottita. Solo una cosa era rimasta nella memoria, nonostante gli sforzi: la lingua era un giapponese antico, molto più antico dell'epoca che l'aveva vista nascere.  
Più antica di quella che era stata parlata nel palazzo all'epoca di Arago.  
Ma le parole, quelle, erano andate perdute per sempre.  
Kayura sentiva l'arrivo di un incipiente malessere che l'avrebbe attanagliata per l'intero arco di quella giornata. Avrebbe fatto una passeggiata nei giardini a sud, dove le ninfee, con grazia, navigavano a pelo d'acqua, sfiorandosi appena, mentre le carpe nuotavano assonnate nella pace di quella giornata primaverile.  
Quei giardini le donavano pace e, a volte, i ricordi antichi dell'infanzia cui era stata strappata.  
Si passò nuovamente una mano sugli occhi quando, all'improvviso, cristallino come lo scorrere di un ruscello, giunse alle sue orecchie il suono di un sonaglio: lo sguardo corse al bastone che, posato accanto al giaciglio, vibrava a mezz'aria, a pochi centimetri dal suolo, bagnato da una luce dorata.  
Gli occhi di Kayura si spalancarono sorpresi, la mano si mosse appena verso il bastone e questi si alzò ancora di più, mettendosi in verticale, di fronte a lei: i contorni del legno avevano perso ogni nitidezza, mentre gli anelli che adornavano lo _shakujo_ si muovevano come frenetici battiti di ali di farfalla.  
Ma non era una farfalla quella che si manifestò alla ragazza: pareva un uccello, come un airone che spalancava le proprie ali, fiero, prima di spiccare il volo.  
Non era un'illusione, nemmeno lo scherzo provocato dalla stanchezza.  
Era un messaggio.  
La mano di Kayura si allungò di nuovo, con ancora più decisione, sullo _shakujo_ , o ciò che esso era diventato. Non appena l'ebbe sfiorato, una luce pari a quella di un caldo sole estivo si sprigionò da esso, inglobandola completamente.  
Soffocare. Calore. Tanto calore, così similmente umano.

  
 

***

  
  
Riaprì gli occhi: la _Nike_ era scomparsa.  
Al suo posto c'era qualcos'altro.  
Saori non aveva una completa dimestichezza con i simboli sacri del Giappone, ma per chiunque fosse cresciuto nelle isole del Sol Levante era impossibile non riconoscere l'oggetto che si ergeva, vivo come viva era stata, fino a poco prima, la _Nike_.  
Gli anelli dello _shakujo_ , emblema degli _yamabushi,_ fremevano e danzavano, intonando una melodia nel seguire i movimenti del bastone su cui poggiavano.  
Le orecchie della giovane donna furono invase da quel suono mistico che si faceva latore di contrastanti messaggi: donava pace, ma trasmetteva allarme, un avvertimento che, al tempo stesso, tentava di rassicurare l'animo inquieto di Saori.  
Gli occhi della fanciulla divina si aprirono immensi sotto le sopracciglia aggrondate, si morse le labbra, ignorando le ferite che i suoi denti aprirono nella carne tenera. Ignorò anche il dolore che le proprie unghie provocarono ai palmi delle mani quando esse si strinsero a pugno.  
“Cosa vuoi dirmi?” sussurrò, ancora incerta di dove si trovasse, se in una dimensione concreta od onirica. In risposta, gli anelli arrestarono il loro canto, lo _shakujo_ si immobilizzò qualche istante.  
Poi, come spinto da una mano invisibile, precipitò al suolo e, nel momento in cui colpì il marmo lucido, fu di nuovo lo scettro di Athena a emettere un clangore vibrante, che scosse Saori fin nelle viscere.  
Erano la paura e l'angoscia che avevano urlato la loro disperazione, trafiggendo spirito e carne.

  
 

***

  
  
Calore umano, il medesimo che aveva dato nuova vita e colore alle loro _yoroi_ , l'aveva avvolta in un abbraccio al contempo dolce e forte.  
Eppure quel contatto le trasmetteva un senso di attesa e pericolo, come se volesse metterla in allarme. Non era minacciosa, non era lei il pericolo...  
Era l'avvertimento che proveniva dal mondo terreno, quello degli umani.  
Ma era un potere sconosciuto che mai, né in storia né in leggenda, aveva abitato la terra degli spiriti, lo _Youjakai_.  
Le mani di Kayura si allungarono verso la figura alata e, stavolta, essa non ebbe reazioni.  
Tra le dita, la figura pareva palpitare dolcemente, come un passerotto caduto dal nido.  
Poi quel tenue palpitare si fece affrettato e la luce abbagliante, tanto da accecare come il sole estivo.  
Quando la ragazza riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò nella propria camera, tra le mani di nuovo lo _shakujo_ , sulla pelle e lungo la schiena il chiaro avvertimento di un pericolo imminente.  
Presto i suoi passi sarebbero tornati sulla Terra.  
Presto avrebbe rivisto quei cinque ragazzi.


	3. Capitolo 2

 

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 2**

  
  
Si diceva che al Santuario la primavera fosse annunciata dal vento del Sud che recava con sé il profumo di mandorli in fiore. L'aria perdeva completamente i geli dell'inverno mediterraneo, a volte impietoso con le proprie terre, le ali degli uccelli sbattevano più forti, vitali, guidate dall'istinto amoroso che risvegliava ogni senso.  
Gli ulivi sulla spianata accanto al Grande Tempio erano i primi a 'buttare' i semi in allettanti grappoli che, in estate, avrebbero appesantito di succosi frutti i nodosi rami degli alberi.  
La primavera era dolce in quella terra dal clima mite, perché i profumi soffocati dal freddo tornavano a solleticare i sensi e la promessa di vita tornava ad essere più realtà che illusione.  
Il sacerdote di Athena, Sion, sedeva sullo scranno nella sala grande, tra le mani fogli fittamente scritti, documenti importanti da non poter abbandonare, nonostante l'ora ormai tarda. L'indice sulla guancia, il pollice a sorreggere il mento, era intento a fissare nella memoria soluzioni e parole che avrebbe dovuto spiegare il giorno seguente.  
La candela, accesa qualche ora prima, era già a metà del proprio percorso, bruciava con forza, donando una luce calda che si rifletteva sulla sua figura dalle pareti di marmo bianco. Le ombre si perdevano negli angoli, quasi scomparendo, come inghiottite dalla notte stessa che bussava alle porte.  
Il giovane e assieme anziano sacerdote sospirò al volgere di una nuova pagina, portando due dita alla fronte, cercando di alleviare quell'insistente cerchio alla testa che da qualche giorno pareva non volersi dissolvere.  
La primavera, a volte, portava con sé stanchezza e pensieri cupi e molesti: poteva sembrare un controsenso, ma una persona abituata alla guerra spesso era portata a pensare con sentimenti opposti a quelli che la stagione normalmente ispirava.  
Troppo ottimismo, troppa bellezza perché non vi fosse in agguato, da qualche parte, qualcuno che la volesse violare.

  
 

***

  
  
Era una giornata ventosa e in giornate come quella per le strade di Tokyo si assisteva ad un miracolo.

I petali di ciliegio volteggiavano nell'aria e accompagnavano i passi della gente che, per quanto indaffarata, non poteva esimersi dal fermarsi qualche istante a contemplare quello spettacolo rimasto sempre uguale fin dalle epoche più antiche.  
Era qualcosa cui il popolo giapponese non avrebbe mai rinunciato, ce l'aveva nel sangue e nell'anima e niente poteva arrestare, nel cuore, la danza dei petali rosa.  
Studenti e professori che, alla fine delle lezioni, lasciavano l'università, passeggiavano con calma nel parco, senza affrettarsi, desiderosi che i petali si posassero sui loro corpi, tra i loro capelli.  
Nasty Yagju scese le scale dell'edificio, si fermò, il viso rivolto verso l'alto, lo sguardo perso nel turbine rosa, un po' malinconico.

Non era una persona triste, ma c'erano stati eventi, nel suo passato, che avevano conferito al suo ottimismo e alla sua allegria sfumature più riflessive: a volte sfociavano nella tristezza.  
In verità capitava spesso che si sentisse sola, senza radici: nata e vissuta per anni in Francia, tornata in Giappone, terra di origine della sua famiglia, aveva visto morire il nonno davanti ai suoi occhi. Aveva trovato degli amici con i quali aveva portato avanti un'impresa al di fuori di ogni concezione umana; si erano trasformati nei fratelli che non aveva mai avuto.  
Tuttavia, per quanto fosse immenso l'affetto che li legava a lei, non si era mai sentita del tutto una di loro: loro erano un cuore solo, una sola anima, loro erano l'essenza stessa dell'amore che genera simbiosi e totale appartenenza.  
Non aveva mai preteso di appartenere a loro, come loro si appartenevano.  
Poi c'era Jun, il piccolo Jun, ormai un robusto adolescente pieno di ideali e di sogni.

Aveva sempre tanto da fare e non si vedevano più come un tempo.

D'altronde anche lei, con le sue giornate fitte di impegni, non aveva poi tanto tempo da dedicare agli affetti: era la vita che si era costruita, forse proprio per erigere un rifugio intorno a sé che le impedisse di riflettere sul vuoto che si portava nel cuore.  
Con un sospiro abbassò il capo, seguendo il percorso di un petalo che si adagiò a terra con il suo ultimo soffio vitale.

Colta da improvvisa tenerezza, si chinò sulle proprie gambe e lo raccolse tra le dita, mentre dentro di lei si faceva strada il ricordo di quei versi, tanto cari al popolo giapponese: “ _Tra i fiori il ciliegio, tra gli uomini il guerriero”._  
Nessuno come lei, in quell'epoca, poteva capire quanto quelle semplici parole racchiudessero una profonda quanto tragica verità: lei aveva potuto vedere quanto potesse essere fragile la vita di un samurai, appesa a un filo.  
Lei aveva visto cinque ragazzi, scelti dal destino, indossare _yoroi_ come eroi d'altri tempi e rischiare la vita, solo in virtù del loro cuore puro, allo scopo di proteggere il mondo dalle tenebre.  
Avevano messo in gioco non solo la vita, ma anche quegli stessi cuori... e la sanità mentale: i loro spiriti erano stati sul punto di andare in pezzi.  
Aveva visto un altro samurai, lui sì, guerriero d'altri tempi, donare la propria vita per riparare un errore e curare un'anima contaminata dal male.  
Pensare a lui era doloroso per Nasty e solo dopo che quella persona era uscita dalla sua vita nel modo più tragico si era resa conto di cosa avesse significato per lei durante quei loro brevissimi giorni di convivenza.  
Rigirò il petalo tra le dita, quel piccolo petalo destinato a scomparire aveva fatto pulsare dolorosamente quel ricordo che, tanto spesso, cercava di tenere silenzioso e nascosto dentro di sé. Le sue labbra esalarono un nome:

“Shuten...”.

Non si era resa conto allora, ma era stato da quel momento che aveva chiuso il proprio cuore a ogni possibilità: la consapevolezza era giunta col tempo e, intanto, tutta la sua esistenza l'aveva consacrata al lavoro, alla ricerca e forse, un po', all'annullamento di se stessa.  
Vivere ciò che lei aveva vissuto e pretendere di costruirsi un'esistenza normale?  
Non immaginava come fosse possibile.  
Avvicinò il petalo al volto, lo sfiorò con la punta del naso: era scuro, più degli altri lì intorno, era come... impregnato di sangue.

Scosse il capo, per cacciare la cupezza di quel pensiero.  
I ciliegi erano velati di malinconia, simboli dei samurai e della loro fragilità ma, dopotutto, erano anche latori di un messaggio di speranza.  
“La vita continua” sussurrò la ragazza a fil di labbra. Lasciò scivolare il petalo sul palmo. “Perché proprio oggi devo pensare a lui?”.  
Era la pioggia di petali che posava un tappeto rosa sulle strade, erano le striature scure, rosse, di quel petalo che le avevano ricordato il sangue che scorre e porta via la vita?  
Rosse come il sangue e come...  
Chiuse gli occhi, impotente all'assalto di un nuovo ricordo, il tocco delle mani delicate e forti a un tempo che le cingevano il collo con un gioiello scarlatto.  
Il _magatama_...  
Shuten l'aveva affidato a lei e, da allora, a lei era rimasto. Ma non l'aveva mai più portato al collo: era rimasto nel fondo di un cassetto che non aveva più aperto.

E quel piccolo petalo, ora, le sembrava sacro come l'antico gioiello. Lo immaginò, solitario e abbandonato in quel cassetto e non seppe perché, ma si sentì in colpa.

_“Vieni...”_.

Così in colpa da avere l'illusione che la stesse chiamando dal suo buio rifugio.

  
_“Torna a casa...”_.

Si massaggiò gli occhi con due dita: la stanchezza giocava scherzi assurdi a volte.  
_“Nasty... torna a casa...”_.  
Non seppe come si ritrovò in piedi, corse verso l'auto e mise in moto, senza curarsi troppo dei limiti di velocità; era come in un sogno ad occhi aperti ed era quel sogno a suggerirle cosa fare, fino ad annullare la sua volontà.  
  
  
 

***

  
  
Gli occhi puntati sul mare, le braccia intrecciate pensosamente davanti al petto, il Sacerdote aveva abbandonato le proprie carte per osservare le prime luci dell'alba e liberare una mente troppo presente, troppo pesante per continuare il suo lungo giorno primaverile.  
Il sole si stiracchiò pigro a pelo d'acqua, allungandosi su per le colline, strisciando sulle pareti dei templi, fin sui tetti.  
Ah, la luce che carezzava quegli antichi marmi... quanto era calda e dolce.  
Tanto cara era quella valle, eppure la malinconia che colpiva Sion, in quei momenti in cui sole e luna si incontravano nel cielo, era grande.  
Era quel senso di precarietà, come se il pericolo, l'orlo del baratro fosse solo a un passo.  
Al tocco del sole sul suo viso, il Sacerdote chiuse gli occhi e godette del tepore che esso gli donava: un altro mattino, un altro giorno di pace.  
Era dolce essere cullati da tale pensiero.  
Eppure... eppure...  
Quel desiderio finì per attrarre, al contrario, quello che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di cacciare dal suo cuore, dalla mente, dal destino di ognuno di loro.  
Tutto iniziò con un lento tremore, come se la terra stessa, sotto i suoi piedi, vibrasse di energia incontenibile. Ma fu la luce dapprima tenue, poi sempre più brillante attorno al suo collo a far sussultare il suo cuore fermo.  
“Il rosario...?!”.  
No, non era più il rosario del Sacerdote quello che pulsava di luce propria attorno al suo collo.  
Era qualcosa di più antico.  
Più antico di lui, forse antico come poteva esserlo il Santuario.  
Vibrava quel cuore rosso, circondato da un'aura calda, potente.  
Vibrava ed era come se gli stesse parlando, in una lingua antica come il mare e la terra.  
Ma il messaggio, pur misterioso per il suo giungere e la provenienza, recava con sé una minaccia, un grido d'aiuto, una chiamata da una voce amica, seppure sconosciuta.  
“Portami da colui... che ti ha mandato...”.  
Le mani socchiuse attorno al gioiello rosso, Sion gli sussurrava come se fosse un uccellino spaventato, la tenerezza nella voce, il tremito nel cuore. Non la paura ad attanagliarlo, ma il timore di non riuscire a vincere.  
Era così ad ogni battaglia, anche se ogni battaglia, alla fine, li vedeva vincitori.  
Vincitori, nonostante tutto.  
Il sospiro di Sion solleticò appena quel piccolo cuore la cui aura sembrò esplodere, accecando l'uomo e illuminando tutto attorno al tempio, come una piccola supernova nel momento della morte.  
Quando gli occhi violetti del Sacerdote si riaprirono sulla collana, ritrovò al proprio collo il rosario, le sue pietre rosse e azzurre parevano aver assorbito parte della luce trasmessa da quel gioiello, come se contenessero gli anelli di luce sprigionate da esso.  
Erano calde. Calde come non lo erano mai state.  
Sion spostò lo sguardo sul cielo ove, ormai, il sole era sorto; il cielo terso aveva accolto i raggi caldi che già intiepidivano l'aria, abbracciando la valle, tempio per tempio.  
Un nuovo giorno era nato, così come una nuova minaccia.  
Sion sospirò, ancora una volta.  
Quel fastidio incombente attorno al capo era scomparso.  
Ciò che aveva temuto si era avverato.  
Avrebbe avvisato la Dea, anche se era sicuro che le sue parole non sarebbero risuonate nuove alle sue orecchie.  
Non poteva essere l'unico destinatario di un messaggio giunto da lungi, con così tanta forza.  
Pose la mano sinistra sul filo di pietre, passò l'indice su ognuna di esse e socchiuse gli occhi, perso nei propri pensieri.  
Aveva un sapore amaro, quel mattino.  
 

 

***

  
  
Nasty entrò in casa di corsa, si precipitò nello studio e solo allora, di fronte al grande tavolo ricolmo di carte, la sua frenesia trovò tregua. Posò le mani sul ripiano, respirò a fondo nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.

Quando si calmò fu come tornare da una dimensione lontana.

  
“ _Che mi è preso? Cosa sta succedendo?”._

Mentre la mente formulava la domanda, una sorta di volontà estranea continuava a guidare le sue azioni. Prese da uno scaffale un elegante cofanetto in legno sul quale un raffinato artista aveva rappresentato un paesaggio incantevole, fatto di aironi e canne di bambù. La ragazza ne sollevò il coperchio: l'interno era quasi vuoto, a esclusione di un ciondolo che attirava l'attenzione per il vivo colore scarlatto.  
Nel corso di quegli anni non l'aveva più toccato, eppure non vi era traccia di polvere e il tempo trascorso non aveva intaccato la sua luce.

Certo, era un oggetto magico, la luce gli veniva dalla sua essenza spirituale, eppure...  
Solo in momenti particolari aveva brillato così.  
Nasty allungò una mano, ma qualcosa la trattenne dal solo sfiorarlo: una sorta di timore reverenziale si impadronì di lei via via che la razionalità tornava e sostituiva lo straniamento di poco prima.  
Il _magatama_ l'aveva davvero chiamata e attirata fin lì?

O era solo un profondo bisogno di vederlo e toccarlo?

“Ma perché oggi? Perché così all'improvviso?”.

La sua vista tremò, o almeno fu quello che credette all'inizio; serrò un attimo gli occhi e li riaprì.

Non si era sbagliata: era il _magatama_ a vibrare e a far crescere, attorno a sé, il bagliore rosso nel quale, lentamente, i contorni del ciondolo si disfacevano e perdevano la loro forma concreta.  
Nasty trattenne il fiato e ritentò ciò che prima non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare: tese la mano, scossa da un tremore violento e osservò, stranita, le dita che pian piano venivano inghiottite dal bagliore. Si sentì bruciare e il primo istinto fu quello di ritrarsi, ma era più forte la volontà di andare fino in fondo al gesto che sentiva di dover compiere.  
Tastò l'oggetto, convinta che ne avrebbe riconosciuto la forma, invece la colpì il senso di estraneità che provò: dov'era la goccia scarlatta del _magatama_ e cos'erano quei grani che percepiva sotto i polpastrelli?

Sussultò, le sue labbra si aprirono e gli occhi si fecero grandi: che cosa stava toccando, realmente?

Tenne lo sguardo fisso sulla luce ed ebbe l'impressione che andasse affievolendosi: qualcosa tornò a tratti visibile, i contorni più nitidi, istante dopo istante.  
Distinse, frammento dopo frammento, i grani blu e rossi della collana, del tutto diversa dal laccio al quale era avvinto il _magatama_.  
Sollevò la collana che tintinnò davanti al suo viso, si chiese se si trovasse in un sogno, se la sua mente le giocasse strani scherzi facendola addirittura impazzire o se...

E forse era la cosa peggiore...

Stava davvero accadendo qualcosa?  
Il sovrannaturale era di nuovo giunto a turbare la sua esistenza?  
Fece passare uno per uno i grani tra le dita, saggiandone l'antica lavorazione, restandone come ipnotizzata.  
“Da dove vieni?” udì se stessa sussurrare, ma era come osservarsi da un'altra dimensione, attraverso uno specchio che deformava la realtà e i sensi.  
“ _Iερό... Αθήνα...”._  
Riconobbe quella voce, quella che aveva attribuito al _magatama_ e che, prima, aveva attribuito alla sua immaginazione, la medesima voce che, con urgenza, l'aveva spinta a tornare immediatamente a casa. Eppure non apparteneva più al _magatama_ e non parlava più la stessa lingua.  
La cultura di Nasty era vasta ed essendo cresciuta in Europa il greco le era noto.  
“ _Ierò_... _Athina_... Santuario... Atene...” ripeté lentamente e tradusse.  
Il bagliore si riaccese: colta di sorpresa, la ragazza gridò e fece un balzo ma, non seppe come, tenne salda la collana tra le proprie mani.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi quello che aveva riconosciuto come un rosario era scomparso e tra le sue dita oscillava il laccio in fondo al quale spiccava la forma scarlatta del _magatama_.  
Deglutì, lo raccolse nel proprio pugno e, colta da uno smarrimento che temette di non poter controllare, se lo portò al petto, afferrando la camicia con entrambe le mani, quasi a volersela strappare di dosso.  
Poi spostò con violenza la sedia, si lasciò letteralmente cadere su essa e cercò, frenetica, il tasto di accensione del computer.

Ne attese l'avvio, senza smettere di tremare, tamburellando nervosa e impaziente con le dita sul tavolo e con un piede sul pavimento: il suo punto di riferimento, in situazioni come quella, erano i numerosi _files_ raccolti dal nonno.  
Il dottor Yagju, nei suoi anni di ricerche sui misteri del mondo, era la maggior autorità in quel campo: non le restava che individuare una cartella che contenesse notizie riguardo alla Grecia ed era certa che l'avrebbe trovata.

 


	4. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, ci siamo rese conto, anche grazie alle osservazioni gentilissime di una nostra lettrice, di dover fare alcune precisazioni soprattutto per quanto riguarda l'universo di Saint Seiya.  
> La fanfic è scritta tenendo conto solo della serie classica, non siamo fans delle altre produzioni, quindi troverete riferimenti  
> solo alla storia che va dall'inizio dell'anime e manga classico fino ad Hades. E, sempre in riferimento al nostro universo, noi abbiamo sempre immaginato che, dopo Hades, anche i gold ritornino in vita, ne abbiamo parlato in altre fic, quindi non stupitevi di incontrare tutti i personaggi classici al santuario, con tanto di Sion come sacerdote.  
> Qualche precisazione va fatta anche sul nostro modo di concepire l'universo dei samurai e sul nostro modo di interpretare il loro legame: dal nostro punto di vista la loro simbiosi è diventata talmente totalizzante da impedire loro di immaginarsi gli uni senza gli altri e per questo hanno preso la decisione di vivere assieme. Inoltre, anche in riferimento ad altre nostre fanfic, Touma è diventato scrittore, piuttosto precocemente e questo spiega i suoi doveri a Kyoto in questo capitolo :P

 

 

**CAPITOLO 3**  
  
 

Quella sera, a Kyoto, l'aria si era raffreddata; Touma sapeva che il vento aveva cambiato direzione, tornando a spirare da est a ovest, dalla zona del _Biwa-ko_ verso il lontano mare.

Si chiuse nella giacca, mentre rientrava nel _ryokan_ che il suo agente gli aveva prenotato: si era ritrovato a fare quella strana sessione di autografi, nella grande libreria _Marimo_ vicina all'antico Palazzo Imperiale, non con l'entusiasmo che si sarebbe aspettato da un evento simile.  
Forse un mese prima avrebbe accettato senza fare tutte le storie che avevano indispettito la pazienza di Seiji – e un po' quella di Shin. Ma non era stato un capriccio il suo – o così, almeno, pensava. Lasciare casa per quei tre giorni, in quel momento, l'aveva reso inquieto.  
Non capiva il perché, né lui era la persona più sensibile a certe sensazioni.  
Ma sapeva che se il suo editor non l'avesse obbligato con quel modo di fare quasi dittatoriale, beh, Touma non si sarebbe assolutamente allontanato da Tokyo.  
Uno sbuffo di fumo bianco uscì dalle sue labbra, mentre il viso cercava riparo sotto il colletto della giacca fin troppo leggera che si era portato appresso. A fine Marzo non era normale un freddo simile.

O forse era lui che era diventato fin troppo freddoloso.  
Neppure il _ramen_ divorato dopo l'incontro era riuscito a scaldarlo abbastanza, il freddo si era fatto strada sotto tutte le stoffe.  
Non vedeva l'ora di arrivare nella propria stanza, sotto le coperte, e lasciarsi andare al sonno: era tardi, troppo tardi anche per uno _Shinkansen_ , altrimenti sarebbe rientrato a casa, a costo di arrivare nel cuore della notte.  
Ma era già nel cuore di quella gelida notte ed era a Kyoto. E il primo _Shinkansen_ sarebbe partito solo al mattino, alle cinque. E Touma non era in grado di infilarsi in un treno a quell'ora, arrivare a Tokyo e scendere alla fermata giusta.  
Era certo che avrebbe proseguito per il grande nord.  
E chissà quando si sarebbe risvegliato.  
Rabbrividì e fece scorrere i _fusuma_ d'entrata del _ryokan_.

Una voce assonnata gli diede il benvenuto mentre lui, rispondendo, si levava in fretta e furia la scarpe da tennis e camminava velocemente verso le scale.  
Una volta entrato in camera gettò giacca, pantaloni e felpa a terra e si infilò sotto il _futon_ con l'agilità di un'anguilla in acqua, non certo quella di un panda... in ogni situazione.  
Ma il sonno era tanto e Touma aveva voglia di arrivare al giorno dopo velocemente, per tornare alla sua famiglia, a Tokyo. Solo quello.  
Si cacciò sotto la coperta fino al naso, affondò il capo nel morbido cuscino e, tempo cinque minuti, si era già addormentato.  
Insieme al sonno profondo giunse, inatteso, un sogno.  
  
  
_Fluttuava._

_Come in ogni suo sogno più bello, fluttuava tra le stelle e le nuvole._  
_Il vento, leggero, lo cullava in quello che pareva diventare un sonno nel sogno._  
_Era da Touma sognare di dormire, davvero._  
_Il cielo stellato era di un blu intenso, morbido, le stelle parevano piccoli lumi caldi, come lucciole su un puro torrente di montagna._  
_E Touma fluttuava su una piccola nuvola bianca e affondava lo sguardo sulla volta celeste, sospirando, sorridendo e sperando, al contempo, di poter vedere uno dei propri nakama spuntare nel suo sogno, per poter ammirare assieme quel cielo stellato e non rimanere solo, nemmeno in un sogno._  
_Poi, d'un tratto, il cielo tremò, le stelle cominciarono a palpitare, come le luci intermittenti di un immenso albero di Natale._  
_Si mise a sedere sulla nuvola, in guardia, in attesa di uno stravolgimento del suo dolce e morbido sogno._  
_Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di nuovo quell'oscurità che lo ghermiva, soffocandolo fino a risvegliarsi?_  
_Oppure si sarebbe ritrovato in quello spazio bianco privo di suoni, ove nessuno riusciva ad entrare o lui... uscire?_  
_Che doveva aspettarsi dopo un simile inizio?_  
_Il tremore del cielo si fece rombo, troppo uguale ad un tuono e, allora, gli occhi di Touma si spalancarono nella gioia più pura, il suo corpo si allungò oltre la nuvola, nella direzione del fragore._  
_E vide il drago._  
_Anche senza stelle le sue nobili scaglie rilucevano di quel nobile color smeraldo che catturava da sempre gli occhi di Touma._

_Per lui il verde non era solo colore di speranza, ma anche di ammirazione, bellezza..._  
_L'amore era, invece, legato al violetto. Il colore dei suoi occhi._  
_Ah, i suoi occhi, i suoi incredibili, perfetti, unici occhi..._  
_Neri?!_  
_Il drago si era voltato verso di lui, la criniera bluastra era scivolata appena sui grandi occhi del grande animale, ma a guardarlo non si trattava di due occhi violetti._  
_Erano molto, molto più scuri._  
_E il drago, ora, non solo lo stava guardando._  
_Si stava avvicinando alla sua nuvola._  
_Touma non poté impedirsi di indietreggiare davanti a quell'ospite sconosciuto che, con aria fiera, molto simile a quella che Seiji-drago mostrava, mista a curiosità poco contenuta, avanzava lento e sinuoso._  
_Touma notò la zampa anteriore levata a protezione del petto, gli occhi scuri cerchiati da piccole ma profonde ferite, come se un nemico avesse tentato più volte di accecarlo._  
“ _Chi sei?” chiese Touma, socchiudendo gli occhi, come se cercasse di scavare dentro quel corpo sconosciuto e immenso._  
“ _Chi sei?” gli rispose la voce profonda e vibrante del drago._  
“ _Non devi rispondermi con una domanda... sei tu nel mio sogno!” lamentò il ragazzo incrociando le braccia._  
_Gli occhi scuri del drago si socchiusero, sembrò sorridere al ragazzo, mentre si avvicinava ancora e ancora..._  
  
  
E Touma si svegliò.  
All'improvviso, nel modo che proprio non sopportava, perché il sonno se ne andava tutto in un attimo, facendogli smarrire il dolce momento che dal sonno profondo lo trasportava a un risveglio morbido.  
Si portò una mano ai capelli arruffati e li arruffò ulteriormente, mentre gli occhi scrutavano l'alba che colorava l'intero cielo, fuori dalla finestra della camera del _ryokan_.  
“Che strano sogno...” mugugnò tra sé. “Sognare un drago che non è Seiji... se non fosse stato solo un drago, l'avrei preso per un atto di tradimento nei suoi confronti”.  
Si alzò, stiracchiandosi, e pensò con un ghigno che avrebbe sorpreso i propri _nakama_ tornando a casa in un orario fin troppo strano per lui.  
Shin avrebbe subito pensato che non era nemmeno andato a dormire, Shu e Ryo avrebbero gridato al miracolo.  
E Seiji?  
Beh, se avesse commentato in maniera poco carina, gli avrebbe raccontato quello strano sogno, accusando lui e tutta la razza dei draghi di disturbo alla quiete pubblica!  
  
  
 

***

  
  
Il cielo di Tokyo era diverso da quello di Goro-Ho: Shiryu sapeva che non si sarebbe mai abituato del tutto a quelle stelle opache, inquinate dalle luci artificiali della metropoli.  
La nostalgia per le sue montagne selvagge si faceva a tratti struggente eppure, al tempo stesso, aveva bisogno di rimanere lì, in quella villa alla periferia di Tokyo.  
Dall'esperienza nell'Ade, quando tutti loro si erano convinti che non sarebbero mai più tornati al mondo della luce, da quando i suoi occhi che potevano di nuovo vedere si erano fissati sul petto di Seiya trafitto dalla spada del dio degli Inferi, il senso di appartenenza con quei ragazzi si era accentuato a tal punto che la sola idea di allontanarsi da loro avrebbe causato, in lui, una rottura insanabile.  
Forse perché erano stati tutti così prossimi a perdersi, forse perché avevano condiviso imprese che nessuno, al di fuori di loro, avrebbe potuto comprendere.

Forse perché la dea per la quale avevano rischiato e, in un certo senso, dato la vita, era lì e loro cinque, quali guardie del corpo, non si sentivano in pace se non potevano rimanere al suo fianco.  
Forse, dopotutto, era la paura incancellabile che ancora qualcosa potesse accadere che li rendeva tanto bisognosi di essere lì, per non venire colti alla sprovvista da sorprese sgradite.

Certo, era segno che le loro menti davvero in pace non lo erano mai e non avrebbero mai potuto esserlo.  
Negli anni trascorsi a Goro-Ho, Shiryu passava notti intere a contemplare il cielo stellato; era comune a tutti loro, in realtà, cercare una comunione sempre più profonda con gli astri e con le proprie costellazioni, costituiva parte integrante della preparazione spirituale dei santi di Athena.

Ma per Shiryu non era solo un dovere: era diventata una pratica fondamentale per conquistare la serenità interiore, quanto meno un equilibrio che si mantenesse costante, giorno dopo giorno. La simbiosi con il drago celeste e con le altre stelle era per lui fonte di salvezza morale, necessaria per non impazzire nel corso di un'esistenza che, da lui e dal suo spirito di sacrificio, aveva sempre preteso troppo.  
Gli mancavano terribilmente le notti passate in quel remoto angolo di Cina, dove le presenze umane si limitavano a lui, a Shunrey e al maestro, dove nessun altro piede di uomo si era mai avventurato. Era un luogo ancora incontaminato e puro, nel quale i ritmi della natura guidavano l'esistenza quotidiana ed era ancora possibile contemplare l'universo in tutta la sua immutata perfezione.  
A Tokyo non era possibile, neanche a Villa Kido che si trovava all'esterno della metropoli; il cielo ne era comunque condizionato, le stelle erano pallide e distanti.  
Allora desiderava almeno essere più vicino alle stelle e, al tempo stesso, sentirsi in alto, al di sopra della terra, così come si sentiva sulle vette maestose di Goro-Ho; aveva preso un'abitudine, appena scendeva la notte, quando a Villa Kido ogni luce artificiale si spegneva e ogni voce umana si faceva silenziosa.  
Sgattaiolava fuori dalla sua stanza e, di balzo in balzo, raggiungeva la sommità dell'edificio, acquattandosi più comodo che poteva sui mattoni del tetto, il naso e gli occhi rivolti al cielo, e si concentrava per superare le impurità che il cielo cittadino conferiva agli astri e recuperare la loro essenza in tutta la sua completezza.  
Si sdraiava, incurante della pendenza che sarebbe stata pericolosa per chiunque; lui era abituato a ben altre altezze, a ben altri luoghi impervi.  
Dal tetto di Villa Kido la visuale delle stelle non era certo tanto più limpida che dal basso, ma era meglio di niente e Shiryu restava lì per ore, finché il sonno lo coglieva e lo costringeva a strisciare, attraverso il balcone, nella propria stanza, per infilarsi sotto le coperte.  
Quella notte, tuttavia, non sapeva decidersi.

Gli occhi gli si chiudevano, le palpebre si facevano sempre più pesanti, ma lui non voleva distogliere lo sguardo dal cielo; le stelle del drago erano come magneti per i suoi occhi e per il suo spirito, pulsavano, persino nella notte offuscata.  
Palpitavano, sincronizzandosi alla perfezione con i battiti del suo cuore.  
Il drago prendeva vita e lui scivolava, lentamente, nel sonno.  
  
  
_Il drago, sua essenza e spirito guida, l'accolse dentro di sé, rendendo la simbiosi così completa che il ragazzo si sentì fluttuare, leggero, verso la volta notturna ammantata di stelle._

_Non sapeva cosa stesse accadendo e non gli importava in quel momento: era bello lasciare il mondo moderno degli uomini sotto di sé, sempre più distante, e conquistare quegli spazi infiniti._  
_Non era la prima volta: il drago di smeraldo, nella sua pienezza, l'aveva già condotto oltre l'impensabile, al di là della vita, alla quale per miracolo era tornato..._

_Per miracolo e grazie all'estrema redenzione del Gold Saint del Capricorno._  
_Era diverso, tuttavia: in quella precedente occasione i conflitti, le preoccupazioni per i_ nakama _e per Athena avevano reso angosciante l'ascesa attraverso il cielo._  
_Adesso, invece, c'era pace in lui: il drago, suo celeste alter-ego, l'aveva accolto in sé per metterlo in contatto con la bellezza dell'universo, perché finalmente potesse goderla appieno._  
_Adesso sì che vedeva bene le stelle, così luminose, tanto vicine da poterle toccare, se non fisicamente, con l'anima da esse ora totalmente sommersa._  
_Era un drago, più che mai; cercò di guardare dietro di sé e scorse la scia delle sue spire che spiccavano, sinuose, nella notte: le scaglie smeraldine lucide, accese e brillanti esse stesse come le stelle più luminose della sua costellazione guida._  
“ _Sto andando lassù, dal drago che giace da millenni nel cielo?” si chiese._  
_Riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé e vide la stella cadente; era veloce e veniva verso di lui, ma non si spaventò. Non era da lui spaventarsi per un pericolo, certo, ne aveva passate tante._  
_Tuttavia non provò neanche quel fremito di preoccupazione che la prudenza e la consapevolezza di una minaccia avrebbero procurato._  
_La verità era che non percepiva alcuna minaccia, niente stava per fargli del male._  
_Continuò a pensarlo anche quando i contorni della stella assunsero una forma sempre più simile a quella di una freccia..._

_Una freccia scagliata per mano di un arciere, da una dimensione distante?_

_Era una freccia, ma era anche stella, perché le stelle la forgiavano; come esse era splendente, così splendente che il drago Shiryu dovette, a un certo punto, chiudere gli occhi, per non venirne abbagliato._  
_Persino attraverso le palpebre serrate quel bagliore, ora così vicino che lui si sentì bruciare, ferì dolorosamente i suoi occhi, già martoriati dalle passate battaglie._  
_Ancora, nonostante tutto, non si ritenne in pericolo e non provò a spostarsi, nemmeno quando sentì la punta della freccia scalfire il petto e penetrare in profondità, fino a scomparire dentro di sé. Non si ritenne in pericolo neanche quando il dolore esplose, strappandogli un ruggito di agonia che, tuttavia, conteneva in sé una gioia mai conosciuta prima._  
_Il suo cuore colpito stava sbocciando verso una nuova consapevolezza, in un contrasto di sensazioni così intense da farlo impazzire di aspettativa e timore._  
  
  
Aprì gli occhi, mentre un grido strozzato gli usciva dalla gola.  
Il brusco risveglio, unito alla posizione precaria, rischiò di farlo precipitare dal tetto della villa e solo i suoi riflessi pronti lo salvarono da quella che sarebbe stata una rovinosa caduta.

Si mise seduto, tentando di dominare il proprio respiro.  
Non era tipo da lasciarsi impressionare da un sogno, ma quel sogno non sembrava affatto tale; la freccia l'aveva sentita così viva, bruciante che...  
Con un'esclamazione di dolore si portò una mano al petto: anche l'indolenzimento che sentiva era fin troppo reale, ma non si trattava di puro dolore fisico.  
Era uno scombussolamento che pizzicava lo spirito e Shiryu non capiva, proprio come nel sogno, cosa significasse quel rincorrersi insensato di euforia e paura.  
Lui sapeva cos'era la paura, aveva imparato a dominarla, non era spaventato dalla paura, la accoglieva e la controllava.  
Ma quella paura era diversa, era simile ad un salto nel vuoto mentale che generava stupore, curiosità: per Shiryu non era semplice accettare qualcosa che non riusciva affatto a comprendere.


	5. Capitolo 4

**CAPITOLO 4**

 

“Shin-chan, andiamo a letto?".

In un coretto Shu e Ryo si fecero sentire dal _nakama_ con fare molto sibillino, fin troppo per i gusti di Seiji, che li fulminò con lo sguardo, dall'alto della poltrona generalmente utilizzata da Touma.

Gli sguardi dei compagni avevano ben poche letture, secondo la sua personale esperienza e, vista l'impegnativa giornata di studio che li aspettava – gli esami erano alle porte – non ammetteva di essere disturbato da rumori non consoni alla notte di sonno.

“Immagino che domani vi impegnerete di più nello studio... soprattutto tu, Ryo”.

Seiji non se ne faceva scappare una.

Ryo, nonostante la voce della verità, replicò un po' sulle sue, con un pizzico di ironia:

“Non dovresti scatenare su di noi la tua nostalgia per Touma”.

Seiji riuscì a non arrossire e ribattè, con peggior ironia:

“Certo, nostalgia di una mente che non ha bisogno di studio”.

Ryo sbuffò, arricciando il naso, mentre Shu alzava gli occhi al cielo: finiva sempre così fra quei due. Se si beccavano, si passava all'ironia e, a quel punto, generalmente l'aveva vinta Seiji.

“Comunque andiamo a letto” cercò di mediare il samurai della terra, mentre Shin, rientrando in sala dalla cucina, li guardava con fare innocente.

“Beh, che cosa succede? Non sarebbe ora di andare a dormire?” mani sui fianchi, si immedesimò nel suo classico ruolo di 'mammina' di casa. “Domani è l'ultimo giorno di lezione e poi inizieranno gli esami... e dobbiamo prepararci tutti. Qui a casa studieremo tutti i giorni, al meglio!”.

“Tranne Touma...” sbuffò Ryo con finta indignazione.

“Dovrà pure ripassare qualcosa!” aggiunse Shu.

“Si annoierà, secondo me...”.

“... e allora ci distrarrà...”.

“... soprattutto distrarrà Seiji...”.

“... ma anche Shin...”.

Il sospiro dei due venne coperto dal libro di Seiji che, dal suo grembo, era 'caduto' sul tavolino al centro della sala.

“Io vado a letto. Dovreste farlo anche voi. Buona notte”.

Secco, come a volte gli capitava, Seiji salì le scale verso la propria camera e chiuse piuttosto rumorosamente la propria porta.

Il silenzio che seguì fu, però, breve.

“Gli manca proprio Touma, eh?”.

“E dire che sono solo due giorni...”.

“Bastano...”.

Un altro sospiro fece cadere nel silenzio Shu e Ryo.

“Non dovreste punzecchiarlo a quel modo, lo sapete come va a finire”. Shin era ancora nella sua versione 'mammina'. “E non è bello avere Seiji di malumore”.

“Scusa, _koi_ ” giunse subito la voce di Shu. Lui era quello che più si poteva 'addomesticare'.

“Dovrebbe stare un po' di più al gioco” e Ryo era sicuramente il meno addomesticabile. In fondo era un felino e i felini, è risaputo, fanno sempre di testa propria.

“Seiji è Seiji, dovresti saperlo... e poi sono d'accordo con lui: è ora di andare a nanna!”. Shin raggiunse la scala e mise il piede sul primo scalino. “Non mi seguite?”.

E i due seguirono, inutile dirlo.

 

***

 

Il sonno finalmente giunse sul grande letto che Shin, Shu e Ryo condividevano: Shin come sempre nel mezzo, a destra Shu e a sinistra Ryo. Quello che più si muoveva era Ryo che, per il momento, si era bloccato in un abbraccio di Shin (e Shu, abbarbicato a lui), l'unica mano libera sul cuscino alla sua destra si muoveva, a volte a scatti, in movimenti misteriosi.

I sogni di Ryo lo portavano spesso tra le montagne della sua infanzia, a correre veloce, accanto al fedele Byakuen, a piedi nudi, in totale contatto con la natura. E l'erba era di un verde brillante, il cielo non recava mai nuvole e il sole era così caldo...

Ma quella notte Yamanashi non era nel sogno di Ryo.

 

_Il fuoco era il sogno._

_Un fuoco luminoso e vitale, un fuoco di cui Ryo non aveva paura._

_E come poteva il fuoco aver paura di se stesso?_

_Nel fuoco Ryo si bagnava, come in quel momento._

_Era qualcosa di materno che abbracciava, scaldava, rincuorava._

_Era un po' come l'acqua, ma per Shin sarebbe stato impossibile stare lì con lui._

_Non c'era solo il fuoco attorno a lui: gli sembrava di essere tornato all'interno del Fujisan, dalle pareti forti e antiche, scure, con zone dal colore simile all'oro._

_Non vi era pericolo. Nessuna battaglia lo attendeva._

_Il vulcano lo accoglieva perché era fuoco e il fuoco, per un vulcano, è vita._

_Era un sogno tranquillo, fin troppo per lo scatenato Ryo. Anche nei sogni gli era impossibile restare fermo._

_Infatti cominciò a scalpitare e a cercare di risalire, senza riuscirci._

“ _Ehi, voglio uscire! È il mio sogno!”._

_Eppure niente._

“ _Ehi!”._

_Era il suo sogno, eppure non riusciva a controllarlo._

_Lui riusciva a controllare i propri sogni, sempre. Era davvero bravo nel controllo._

_Ma non ora._

“ _Accidenti, è possibile che non mi fai uscire?!”._

_Una risatina, finalmente, gli rispose. Una risatina dolce, tenera, materna._

_Era molto simile a quella di Shin._

“ _Shin, sei tu?”._

“ _È quasi il mio nome, ma non sono io”. Curiosità, dubbio in quella voce tanto piacevole._

_Il fuoco attorno a lui parve, d'un tratto, ribollire e trasformarsi in nebbia._

_Nebbia purpurea._

“ _Sei tu...?”._

_Non è che Ryo avesse paura, ma una strana inquietudine non lo lasciava fermo, né quieto. Più del solito, insomma._

_La risatina si fece di nuovo sentire, poi un sospiro._

“ _Un bel calore...”._

_Dalla nebbia si levò una forma affusolata che Ryo, dapprima, scambiò per un serpente: quando lo adocchiò, la sua mano andò all'elsa della spada o, almeno, dove sarebbe dovuta essere._

_Allora avrebbe usato le mani per fermarlo!_

_Eppure quel serpente che, in realtà, aveva poco del rettile, si stava alzando, come guidato da un fachiro, davanti a lui._

_Avrebbe attaccato?_

_Prima che lui potesse muoversi, le fiamme giunsero a farsi scudo tra Ryo e la misteriosa creatura._

“ _Di cosa hai paura? Le fiamme sono miei fratelli”._

_E il serpente, che in realtà era una catena lunga, brillante, prese le sembianze di una spirale che si allungò verso l'alto, disegnando le proprie spire attorno alle fiamme, elevatesi per proteggerlo._

“ _Fratelli...?” bisbigliò Ryo._

_Socchiudendo gli occhi, gli parve di scorgere in quella maestosa spirale infuocata un lento incedere, simile a un ballo._

_La catena aveva perso quel colore purpureo, acquistando il bruciante riverbero della fiamma più bollente, non quella rossa, bensì blu che della fiamma è il cuore._

“ _Che bel calore...”._

 

Ryo si risvegliò con un senso di estraneità addosso.

Aveva caldo, molto più che nel mezzo di una giornata di Agosto. Si sentiva quasi bruciare, come se avesse la febbre.

Ma non si sentiva male, no.

Anzi... gli pareva che quella strana catena gli si fosse avvinghiata addosso, come abbracciandolo.

Si guardò le mani, alla luce di quella luna così luminosa e piena che ogni notte bagnava la camera: per un attimo gli parve di vedere il segno inequivocabile di una catena sulla pelle, come se il bruciante calore della fiamma glielo avesse stampato addosso. Ma fu un attimo e quel segno scomparve, come un'ombra creata dall'immaginazione di un bambino.

Accanto a lui, indisturbati, dormivano Shu e Shin.

La notte era ancora giovane, con la luna così alta, ma il sonno per Ryo pareva essere scomparso, inghiottito da quella strana spirale di fuoco. Sospirò e si lasciò di nuovo andare sul proprio cuscino, notando solo allora che, quella sera, Byakuen era stato particolarmente silenzioso. Sarà stata la primavera, forse una giornata più sonnacchiosa di altre.

Si ripromise di giocare un po' di più con lui, il giorno dopo. Erano giorni di studio troppo intenso per non staccare almeno un po'.

 

 

***

 

Shun aprì la porta più silenziosamente che poté, sapendo che un'altra persona, dall'altra parte, era forse già piombata nel sonno. L'ultima cosa che il ragazzo desiderava era contrariare, in qualche modo, il suo irascibile fratello maggiore; per quanto Ikki-Niisan si fosse ammorbidito, soprattutto nei suoi confronti, la sua natura non sarebbe mai cambiata del tutto e sapeva ancora diventare fin troppo scontroso quando il malumore aveva la meglio sui suoi buoni propositi.

Il suo rifiuto di attardarsi con i _nakama_ a parlare era segno che certe cose non cambiavamo mai.

A Shun piaceva, quando scendeva la sera, restare con i fratelli, a parlare di tante cose, cose serene, normali...

Forse perché era un bisogno allontanare il più possibile il momento in cui tutte le luci si spegnevano e il silenzio calava...

E con il silenzio, nel buio, si riaccendevano invece le paure, i ricordi, tutte quelle cicatrici dell'anima, tanto più dolorose e profonde di quelle del corpo.

Certo, andava molto meglio da quando Ikki-Niisan aveva preso la decisione che Shun attendeva da troppo tempo: quella di rimanere al suo fianco, di rinunciare al proprio isolamento per tentare una convivenza che, era logico, sarebbe stata difficile.

Shun sapeva quanto fosse dura per il fratello, ma aveva scelto per amor suo, degli altri fratelli, di Athena e Shun gliene era grato, sapeva di dovergli tanto, sapeva che, per renderlo il più sereno possibile e non fargli pesare quella scelta, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa.

Innanzitutto sarebbe stato attento a non disturbare il suo riposo: condividevano la stessa stanza e Ikki-Niisan, quasi sempre, la raggiungeva prima di lui, non necessariamente per dormire, ma per sfuggire alle troppe persone presenti in quella casa.

Quella giornata era stata attraversata da una strana atmosfera, in un misto bizzarro di allegria e nervosismo inspiegabile, il tutto contrassegnato dal mal di testa che aveva tormentato Saori-san.

Shun era sempre stato piuttosto sensitivo e, per quanto avesse tentato di rilassarsi con i fratelli nel corso di tutta la giornata e di trasmettere loro pensieri positivi, una cupa inquietudine si era fatta strada in lui, a poco a poco, fino a rasentare l'angoscia dal momento in cui le prime ombre della sera si erano allungate sulla terra.

Neanche la presenza di Ikki-Niisan con lui nella stanza riusciva a dargli conforto come al solito; gli incubi sarebbero arrivati, come sempre, e lui non poteva farci nulla... Ikki-Niisan lo aveva sempre salvato e protetto, ma contro gli incubi neanche lui poteva nulla.

Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, silenziosamente come l'aveva aperta e vi poggiò la schiena contro, rimanendo qualche istante a contemplare la sagoma sul letto, appena evidenziata da un sottile raggio di luna.

Respirò a fondo, il metodo che applicava a se stesso quando sentiva che un attacco di panico era prossimo ad aggredirlo; aveva imparato a controllarli in completa solitudine, per non recare disturbo a quelle persone che avevano sofferto quanto lui e, nonostante tutto, gestivano i ricordi molto meglio di lui, almeno in apparenza.

Per Shun era normale considerarsi tanto più debole dei fratelli, ma sapeva quanto anche loro soffrissero interiormente.

Bastò qualche respiro e riprese il controllo del proprio corpo e dei propri pensieri: era diventato abile almeno in quello, pensò lasciandosi andare a un sorriso intriso di amarezza. Si staccò dalla porta e in punta di piedi raggiunse la propria parte del letto; velocemente indossò il pigiama e si rifugiò sotto le coperte, rannicchiandosi in un angolo, sempre facendo la massima attenzione a non disturbare il fratello addormentato.

In realtà, il suo primo istinto sarebbe stato quello di appiccicarsi subito a lui e sperare in un suo abbraccio, ma represse l'impulso: Ikki-Niisan l'avrebbe accettato con qualche brontolio di protesta, tuttavia Shun voleva dimostrare a se stesso di saper essere maturo, di saper dominare quella parte di sé ancora tanto infantile.

Infantile o solo assetata di contatto umano e dolcezza...

Tutti loro, anche chi non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ne avevano bisogno, in fondo.

Tese le orecchie per accertarsi che il respiro di Ikki-Niisan continuasse a essere regolare e che il ragazzo più grande fosse sempre immerso nel sonno.

Rassicurato, chiuse gli occhi.

Era sempre il momento più difficile: quale terribile immagine si sarebbe presentata a tormentarlo, questa volta?

 

_Indossava la cloth e fiamme altissime lo circondavano da ogni lato._

_Lui temeva il fuoco._

_In una delle prime battaglie era stato quasi arso vivo per proteggere Saori-san e l'elmo della cloth del Sagittario; solo l'intervento provvidenziale di Ikki-Niisan l'aveva salvato._

_Non temeva il calore, la sua tempesta nebulare era calda, dopotutto, gli piaceva venire avvolto dal calore, ma le fiamme erano un'altra cosa._

_Esse distruggevano la carne, consumavano, uccidevano._

_Era questo, quindi, l'incubo di quella notte?_

_Rivivere quella sensazione orribile della propria carne che bruciava, dei suoi polmoni invasi dal fumo soffocante?_

_Era inutile tentare di difendersi, lo sapeva, quello era un sogno e lui perdeva sempre nei sogni; l'unica cosa che lo salvava era il risveglio nel momento estremo._

_Eppure l'istinto di richiamare la sua catena ebbe la meglio; bastò un suo comando mentale, un lieve cenno della mano e le spire di metallo si sollevarono attorno a lui e presero a vorticare in tanti anelli concentrici, come le volute di un serpente dai delicati riflessi rosa._

_Serrò le palpebre con forza, preparandosi a raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio e la sua capacità di resistenza per non venire sopraffatto dal soffocante calore delle fiamme che, sicuramente, di lì a poco lo avrebbe aggredito._

_Le sue catene non sarebbero riuscite a proteggerlo, non accadeva mai negli incubi, solo il momento del risveglio lo avrebbe salvato; ma sarebbe arrivato quel momento o forse, prima o poi, uno di quei sogni lo avrebbe ucciso?_

_Il calore si avvicinava, in poco tempo sarebbe giunto il dolore._

_Schiuse appena gli occhi e ciò che vide lo fece urlare per la sorpresa: intorno a lui roteava una catena in fiamme ed era in fiamme anche la base, dove le sue dita la stringevano, senza riceverne sofferenza alcuna, anzi, un piacevole, confortante tepore._

_Le vampe tutto intorno ormai lambivano il suo corpo, senza lasciare traccia di ustione, e il suo cuore batteva forte, ma non più di paura: era qualcos’altro, una sensazione molto simile a quella che provava quando si sapeva circondato dall’affetto dei fratelli._

“ _Non devi temere… non da me... il fuoco può essere buono”._

_Gli occhi di Shun si aprirono in tutta la loro grandezza. Non conosceva quella voce, ma la sentiva tanto vicina, amica, che una lacrima di gratitudine gli attraversò la guancia.  
“Chi sei?” riuscirono a formulare le sue labbra, in un sussurro così lieve che, a malapena, udì se stesso. Eppure lo udì anche il proprietario invisibile di quella voce e forse di quelle fiamme, e la risposta venne, affettuosa, amabilmente calda, come una vampa gentile: “_

_Lo scoprirai… e io scoprirò chi sei tu…”._

 

Quando aprì gli occhi nell’oscurità della sua stanza, il respiro calmo e profondo di Ikki-Niisan costruì un confortante senso di continuità con il piacevole contatto sperimentato nel sogno. Era tutto così naturale e logico che lo stupore si sciolse in un’emozione intensa e Shun poté solo raccogliersi in se stesso e abbandonarsi a un pianto silenzioso, tenendo stretta a sé tutta la tenerezza da cui si sentiva avvolto.


	6. Capitolo 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

 

 

Seiji chiuse malamente la porta della stanza che, di solito, condivideva con Touma; si rendeva conto di avere liquidato i tre _nakama_ con ben poca cortesia, ma non poteva farci niente, era nervoso e non aveva altra scelta se non quella di accettare il proprio stato d’animo e fare i conti con esso.

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti ad alcuno, ma l’assenza di Touma lo scombussolava più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. Si lasciò cadere sul letto con uno sbuffo e rimase lì seduto, inquieto.

Perché gli stava accadendo? In passato erano stati separati anche per mesi e, per quanto la nostalgia ci fosse, mai fino a quel punto.

“Io non sono morboso, non posso essere morboso” si disse e, le mani sugli occhi, si gettò all’indietro sul materasso, imprecando mentalmente.

“Maledizione, Touma, cosa hai combinato per condizionarmi così?”.

Il volto del _nakama_ gli apparve davanti, un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra.

Seiji afferrò un cuscino e lo lanciò verso l’illusione, con rabbia:

“Smettila di ridere, faccia da schiaffi!”.

Si prendeva pure gioco di lui a distanza adesso? Era mai possibile?

Tornò a sdraiarsi e si massaggiò gli occhi; era stanco, lo studio era particolarmente pesante in quel periodo e, proprio ora che ci sarebbe stato bisogno di un genio a dargli qualche input, tale genio aveva pensato bene di partire.

Ringhiò, si girò su se stesso e si sdraiò a pancia sotto, premendosi il secondo cuscino sulla testa: doveva smetterla di pensare a Touma! Lui, Seiji Date, era una persona indipendente e non aveva bisogno di nessuno!

Certo… un aiutino nello studio avrebbe fatto comodo.

“Panda, sei la mia persecuzione” borbottò, con un ultimo sospiro profondo.

Era stanco e il torpore, nonostante la tensione, si stava impadronendo di lui; sarebbe stato un sollievo abbandonarsi al sonno, sempre che dalla stanza accanto non fosse giunto qualche rumore molesto a disturbare i suoi sogni tranquilli.

“ _Eh, no”_ pensò, _“questa notte proprio non vi conviene, miei lussuriosi coinquilini”_.

Certo, il sonno rendeva imbarazzanti i suoi pensieri.

Si sentì arrossire, mentre le sue palpebre si facevano sempre più pesanti e i propositi minacciosi svanivano, per lasciare il posto all’abbandono delle membra.

 

_La prima sensazione che lo colpì fu il freddo._

_Non un freddo normale e sopportabile: quello era il gelo delle distese polari e le sue membra tremavano da capo a piedi, tutto il suo corpo era come un blocco di ghiaccio e faticava a muoversi per la rigidità di cui era preda._

_Poi giunse il dolore lancinante agli occhi, così forte da non riuscire ad aprirli._

_Quando, dopo un enorme sforzo, riuscì a schiuderli appena, si rese conto che quel dolore era causato dalla luce, troppo forte, troppo abbagliante: la luce del sole che si rifletteva sui ghiacci che plasmavano il territorio intorno, una bellezza straniante e irreale ma, al tempo stesso, pericolosa per chi non era in grado di tollerare un tale clima._

_Non era il suo caso._

_Lui aveva tollerato di peggio, eppure il senso di disagio non se ne andava: come poteva quella luce essere troppo persino per lui? Perché quel gelo gli penetrava fin nelle ossa e gli impediva di compiere un passo?_

_Poi lo comprese: la situazione lo aveva colto di sorpresa e aveva annullato ogni sua volontà. Tutto quel che doveva fare era ritrovare dentro di sé quella volontà._

_Ma volontà di cosa? Cosa doveva fare lì? Come poteva volere qualcosa di cui non conosceva la natura?_

“ _Quando la situazione non è chiara, l’importante è non restare fermi; lo stallo è pericoloso”._

_Era la voce della ragione dentro di lui che gli aveva parlato, oppure…_

_Non gli sembrava proprio la sua stessa voce._

_Tuttavia il consiglio che aveva ricevuto gli parve sensato: muoversi…_

_Era tutto ciò che poteva fare._

_I suoi passi da qualche parte lo avrebbero condotto, dopotutto._

_Non gli restava che affrontare e sconfiggere la rigidità degli arti immobilizzati dal freddo. Non prese in considerazione neanche per un attimo la possibilità di non riuscirci, bastava muovere il primo passo e i successivi sarebbero giunti di conseguenza._

_Cominciò dalla gamba destra; il movimento naturale gli fu impossibile e dovette strapparla dal suolo con uno strattone che gli provocò un capogiro. Ma fu un attimo e il resto gli venne più facile._

_Prima un passo, poi l’altro, gli sembrò che le sue gambe, pian piano, infrangessero lo strato di ghiaccio che, fino a poco prima, le teneva bloccate. Anche il freddo si faceva, man mano, più sopportabile, per quanto sempre intenso, tanto che, dalla superficie di ghiaccio sulla quale camminava, il gelo oltrepassava le scarpe e penetrava dai piedi per attraversare tutto il suo corpo._

_I suoi occhi ora potevano vedere bene, la luce non era mai stata sua nemica e anche quella che aveva ferito le sue iridi, ora, era amica e gli consentiva di contemplare il luogo incantato nel quale si trovava._

_Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi inquieto: non ricordava come fosse capitato lì, continuava a non concepire alcun motivo per cui dovesse trovarsi lì, invece a ogni passo la calma si faceva largo nel suo cuore, insieme alla consapevolezza che, benché il paesaggio, seppur meraviglioso, sembrasse tutto uguale, prima o poi da qualche parte sarebbe giunto. Doveva solo andare avanti e la risposta gli sarebbe venuta incontro, come lui stava andando incontro a essa._

_Portò una mano a schermarsi gli occhi quando vennero colpiti da un baluginio più intenso che gli strappò un’esclamazione di stupore._

_Le cose non accadevano mai per caso e forse la risposta era davvero vicina, adesso._

_Accelerò il passo in una marcia veloce verso il punto da cui il lampo di luce era giunto: era ansioso di sapere, nessuna inquietudine, nessun timore, solo una bizzarra curiosità che gli suggeriva di stare avanzando verso una meta importante, fondamentale._

_Si fermò di botto, lasciandosi sfuggire una nuova esclamazione soffocata._

_Grande, maestoso, pieno di grazia._

_Parevano tocchi decisi di un pennello antico le ali candide dispiegate verso l'infinito._

_La testa elegante si tendeva anch'essa verso il cielo._

_Ma il becco del cigno era aperto, come in un muto grido di agonia, le membra immobili: la bellezza della creatura era resa eterna dalla trappola di ghiaccio che la circondava._

_Seiji non aveva con sé la spada e, in quel momento, l’avrebbe desiderato: un’arma per spezzare quel ghiaccio e permettere che lo splendido cigno tornasse a volare libero._

_Provò con le mani: prese a pugni la bara di ghiaccio con tutta la forza che aveva, ma ottenne solo di farsi sanguinare le nocche, mentre lacrime di impotenza comparivano nei suoi occhi: era troppa la pena che provava, troppa la disperazione per non poter fare nulla._

“ _È inutile”._

_Fermò un pugno a mezz’aria._

_Era triste la voce che tentava di dissuaderlo da una vana impresa e lui sapeva che apparteneva alla creatura nel ghiaccio._

“ _Non posso lasciarti qui” sussurrò, lasciando che una lacrima gli solcasse la guancia._

_Non era da lui mostrare debolezze, ma si trovava di fronte a una creatura che meritava tutta la sua comprensione, doveva far sentire al cigno il proprio trasporto._

“ _Quando ci incontreremo, spiccherò il volo”._

 

Aprì gli occhi nella sua stanza, il freddo era scomparso, ma una sensazione di umido lo spinse a sollevare una mano per toccarsi una guancia: la lacrima era lì e dopo di essa ne scese un’altra.

“Era un sogno” mormorò.

Eppure...

Niente accade per caso.

La mano di Seiji scese nuovamente e il ragazzo la posò sul petto, mettendosi seduto e cercando di controllare il proprio respiro fin troppo agitato: lui era la luce, sapeva vedere le cose con fin troppo anticipo a volte, ma un simile dono, in alcune circostanze, poteva trasformarsi in una condanna.

 

 

***

 

La luna si stagliava limpida e perfetta in quella notte senza nuvole. Per quanto i ciliegi fossero in fiore, l'aria era ancora frizzante, a tratti pungente.

Il ragazzo nella stanza temeva poche cose e tra queste non vi era certo il freddo.

Era stato suo compagno da sempre, da quando ancora viveva protetto nel ventre della propria madre.

Il freddo non faceva paura: riusciva a delineare momenti, paesaggi e pensieri che il calore spesso distorceva o dilatava a volontà.

Ecco, il freddo era chiarezza, prontezza dei sensi, ma anche una terribile culla se lo si lasciava sussurrare troppo a lungo dentro di sé.

Hyoga, in piedi davanti alla finestra, alzò le spalle, scrollandosi di dosso la lontana sensazione di un ricordo intriso di malinconia.

Non voleva caderne vittima, ma quella giornata era stata straniante, fin troppo calma.

La calma prima della tempesta.

Quella giornata era stata sintesi perfetta di quel detto dai risvolti inquietanti.

Seiya e Shun erano riusciti, però, a strappargli più di un sorriso con i loro giochi assurdi: Seiya continuava a sfidare tutti per una rivincita che, puntualmente, andava a lui o a Shun. Sapeva essere rumoroso quando voleva e Shun si univa volentieri alla sua vivacità, per una volta che potevano permettersi di essere... semplicemente ragazzi normali.

Con uno sbuffo e un mezzo sorriso, Hyoga si lasciò cadere sul letto, cercando di mettersi alle spalle quella strana sensazione di inquietudine.

Seiya stesso aveva detto che, spesso, i pensieri negativi portavano negatività con sé.

Forse dovevano solo pensare di essere un po' più felici e il fato avrebbe dato loro ascolto, almeno per una volta.

Hyoga voleva crederci, anche solo per una notte.

Perché quella notte fosse costellata da sogni e pensieri positivi, solo quello.

Affondò con un sospiro nel morbido cuscino, pregustando il riposo che giunse molto presto.

La mente, per una volta, gli aveva dato retta.

 

_Vagava incerto nel mezzo di una tempesta di neve che, però, niente aveva del gelo che il suo corpo aveva imparato a conoscere e apprezzare. Il vento pareva sferzare ogni cosa attorno a lui, ma pareva vi fosse un velo protettivo a proteggerlo dalla forza della natura nordica._

_Nemmeno si udiva l'ululare della neve, nell'aria: era come se stesse marciando in un altro mondo, simile eppure alieno a quello che l'aveva visto nascere._

_Più volte si era fermato, cercando di penetrare quel velo invisibile e giungere là dove infuriavano gli elementi: eppure, ogni volta era come se l'istante si congelasse in un vuoto astratto, dove dolore, freddo, paura... ogni senso perdeva di significato._

_Lo Hyoga nel sogno era giunto a pensare di essere all'interno di un sogno, ma per lui era spesso difficile discernere il reale da ciò che era frutto di sola fantasia. Forse perché i suoi sogni erano, fin troppo spesso, terribilmente reali._

_Per quanto l'apparenza fosse tranquilla, i suoi sensi erano all'erta, alla ricerca di un nemico o di quello che poteva essere la causa scatenante di quelle ambigue sensazioni._

_Poi, tutto d'un tratto, il vento cessò di soffiare e il velo che si era erto a sua difesa si dissolse nel nulla. Il gelo giunse alle sue membra e lui lo accolse come si può accogliere il calore del sole dopo un freddo inverno._

_Hyoga sorrise, finalmente nel proprio elemento, rassicurato da una sensazione così familiare._

_Forse non vi era pericolo, forse... era solo un suo timore._

_All'improvviso un lampo intenso e brillante lo accecò: riuscì a malapena a scorgere una colonna di luce innalzarsi verso il cielo, dissolvendosi in mille lucciole e lasciando a suo ricordo un grande e maestoso pilastro di ghiaccio._

_Gli occhi di Hyoga si socchiusero, mentre il corpo si posizionava in difesa, d'istinto: il vento era cessato, la stranezza di quel velo scomparsa, ma..._

_Quel pilastro..._

_Così simile alla bara che molti anni prima l'aveva accolto..._

_Quella colonna di luce, una luce così accecante..._

_La loro presenza era quantomeno sospetta._

_Non si aspettava di vedere certamente il proprio_ sensei _, no. Ma chissà che altro..._

_Si avvicinò a piccoli passi, i sensi all'erta, gli occhi che spaziavano attorno a sé, scrutavano il monolite di ghiaccio e attraverso di esso._

_Quando lo sguardo cadde al suo centro, gli occhi si sbarrarono e il cuore mancò un colpo._

“ _Ma... cosa...?!”._

_C'era qualcuno._

_I passi lo avvicinarono al ghiaccio, tanto da poter giungere a specchiarsi sulla liscia superficie ghiacciata._

_Si specchiava, sì, nel ghiaccio._

_Ma si specchiava anche... in chi dormiva in quel ghiaccio._

_Qualcuno... un ragazzo... dormiva... o era morto? In quel ghiaccio..._

_Era così simile... a lui._

_Non era lui, no._

_Non aveva... non aveva quell'aria così dura che il suo viso recava. Non aveva quella cicatrice..._

_Pareva un viso nobile, anche se delicato. Non come Shun, ma..._

“ _Ghiaccio e luce sono molto simili” disse una voce che proveniva dal... ghiaccio._

“ _Chi sei?!” bisbigliò sgomento Hyoga, arretrando appena dalla colonna._

“ _La luce...” la voce aveva una punta di ironia nel tono, Hyoga ebbe la netta sensazione che lo stesse prendendo in giro._

_Hyoga aprì bocca, per rispondere a tono a quell'impudenza, ma il vento tornò a soffiare e, stavolta, nessuna protezione lo avvolse, nessun tepore lo accarezzò._

_Solo il gelo che conosceva bene. E la neve che impazzava attorno a lui, impedendogli la vista di ogni cosa._

_Cercò di alzare le mani a proteggere il viso, per non perdere di vista quella bara di ghiaccio, ma la neve era troppa e si ritrovò in mezzo al bianco, nella solitudine del deserto del Nord._

“ _Ci rivedremo” disse, di nuovo, quella voce._

_E, a quel punto, Hyoga si risvegliò._

 

A dispetto del sogno, il risveglio di Hyoga fu in un bagno di sudore: a chi apparteneva quella voce? E chi era quel ragazzo? Era davvero rinchiuso in quella teca di ghiaccio? O era solo la sua paura amplificata nel sogno?

Si passò una mano sugli occhi, osservando i giochi di luce che la luna, penetrando nella camera, disegnava sul pavimento, al lento muoversi della tenda.

La luce e il ghiaccio erano simili...

Certo, sul ghiaccio la luce riverberava forse nella maniera più forte, brillante.

Forse erano entrambi luce, in una forma completamente diversa.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, sospirando con stanchezza.

“Ma che pensieri faccio? Che sogni...?”.

Si rotolò sulle lenzuola, nascondendo il viso sul cuscino: avrebbe tentato di riprendere sonno, cacciando certe stranezze dal proprio inconscio.

Che almeno il sonno lo lasciasse in pace da pensieri inquietanti.


	7. Capitolo 6

 

 

_**CAPITOLO 6** _

 

Avevano parlato e 'giocato' fino a ora tarda, fino a quando Shin non aveva messo fine a quel continuo ruzzolare nel letto ricordando a lui e a Ryo che gli esami necessitavano di buon sonno per essere superati al meglio.

Strano che riuscisse a metterli al loro posto così facilmente: gli esami erano nella mente di ognuno di loro, una presenza molesta, ma necessaria.

Dovevano studiare.

E dovevano passare quei maledetti esami.

Così Shu, come al solito, si era accoccolato sul lato destro di Shin, Ryo su quello sinistro.

Il samurai della Terra dovette arrendersi a una certa stanchezza, più mentale che fisica, ma pur sempre presente. Si era stretto al fianco del compagno, aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva vagato con la mente a quella primavera, alla fine degli esami e a una giornata dedicata a loro cinque, al parco Ueno, tra i fiori, un buon _bento_ e solo discorsi piacevoli.

Solo quelli... niente università...

 

_Il sogno giunse all'improvviso, come un temporale estivo, quando ti ritrovi nel bel mezzo della campagna senza alcun riparo._

_Shu si trovava in un luogo privo di verde, frustato dal vento e cotto dal sole estivo..._

_Un sole, però, diverso da quello che conosceva. Sembrava quasi più... sopportabile... di quello orientale._

_Il cielo era così azzurro da ferire gli occhi, di tanto in tanto qualche nuvola solcava l'azzurro, lenta e annoiata._

_E il vento soffiava e soffiava, ovunque gli occhi blu di Shu si posassero non vi era anima viva._

_Era uno sogno bizzarro._

_Il vento sembrava quasi parlare._

_Shu sbuffò e tentò di gridare, sperando che la propria voce giungesse a qualcuno._

_Ma fu solo il vento a gridare più forte._

_Sembrava una risata ironica, detestabile._

_Shu digrignò i denti e aprì bocca, ma, nuovamente, la voce rimase muta._

_Sentì la rabbia prenderlo d'improvviso e, al contempo, percepì la terra tremare sotto i propri piedi._

_Oh, finalmente qualcosa che conosceva!_

_Ghignò, soddisfatto, ma non si aspettò certamente quello che seguì._

_La terra si spaccò, si frantumò, si fece sassi e polvere._

_E inghiottì Shu._

_Nessun appiglio._

_Nessuna presa._

_Le sue mani scivolarono sul vento, la terra era lontana._

_E il cielo, quello diventava sempre più piccolo._

_Sempre più lontano._

_Stavolta dalle sue labbra la voce uscì, chiara e terrorizzata._

_Cercò di richiamare allora la yoroi._

_Ma era sorda al suo richiamo._

_Allora cercò di proteggere se stesso, incrociando le braccia davanti al viso, come se quello bastasse a frenare una vera e propria caduta libera._

_Era tutto inutile e lo sapeva._

_E credette di giungere al fondo di quel buco nero, quando, invece, si accorse di affondare dolcemente in un cielo stellato._

_Lo guardavano grandi occhi neri che parevano pieni della stessa sorpresa dei propri._

_Occhi di un bianco, slanciato e selvaggio cavallo bianco._

_Un cavallo... con le ali?!_

 

Shu si svegliò di soprassalto, gli occhi sbarrati nel vuoto, il fiato corto.

Ma, almeno, con la voce.

“Cavallo... con le ali?!”.

Era sicuro di aver già visto in qualche libro per bambini – forse in quello dei fratellini – un animale come quello, animale fantastico che...

Perché mai l'aveva sognato? Non aveva senso...

Un felino o un pesce... o una foca... qualsiasi altra cosa...

Ma un cavallo con le ali?!

Una mano sugli occhi, Shu ricadde col capo sul cuscino, mugolando una stanca irritazione.

E dire che non aveva mangiato così pesante...

 

 

***

 

Il cuore di Seiya venne invaso da uno strano senso di solitudine dopo che ebbe salutato i due fratelli con cui si era attardato.

Si erano dati la buonanotte nel corridoio, prima di raggiungere ciascuno la propria stanza, ma Seiya si era fermato dopo aver sentito le porte di Hyoga e Shun che si chiudevano; aveva posato la mano sulla maniglia della propria porta, ma l'aveva tenuta ferma qualche istante per poi allontanarla, con un sospiro.

Si erano divertiti a giocare a carte, eppure il motivo per cui avevano fatto tanto tardi era un pensiero condiviso da tutti loro, per quanto non espresso: volevano allontanare il momento in cui si sarebbero separati e sarebbero rimasti soli con se stessi e con i propri pensieri.

Non tutti i giorni erano uguali, non tutti così inquieti, ma ve n'erano alcuni in cui i ricordi si facevano più vivi, opprimenti e, insieme a loro, le paure tornavano con maggior insistenza.

Era, appunto, uno di quei giorni, per quanto nessuno di loro avesse osato ammetterlo chiaramente.

Sbuffò, irritato con se stesso: lui era sempre stato un tipo allegro e ottimista, tuttavia non poteva negare a se stesso che le esperienze passate avevano influenzato il suo modo di essere, facendolo tendere verso sfumature decisamente più malinconiche.

La vicinanza con i fratelli lo aveva anche reso più empatico, lui come gli altri: ormai spesso bastava uno sguardo per capirsi.

In realtà capitava sovente che nei loro occhi si riflettessero, reciprocamente, emozioni e stati d’animo. E quella sera, negli occhi di Hyoga e Shun aveva visto ciò che provava anche lui.

Suggestione?

Non ne era convinto; lo sguardo di Shun, soprattutto, era la conferma, era un libro aperto per chiunque ed era fin troppo facile carpire il suo stato emotivo anche quando lui si sforzava, in tutti i modi, di nasconderlo.

Lo stato d’animo di Seiya, quel giorno, era esattamente il medesimo.

Si decise ad aprire la porta e si lasciò cadere sul letto così com’era, in maglietta e jeans, prono e col viso affondato nel cuscino; in realtà non aveva sonno, era stato più che altro un gesto di nervosismo, accompagnato da un rumoroso sbuffo.

Girò la testa di lato, per non soffocare contro il guanciale, lo sguardo rivolto alla finestra; le tende erano rimaste aperte e lasciavano via libera al chiaro di luna.

Attraverso i vetri era possibile scorgere anche qualche ombra di vegetazione, sagome indistinte nel buio, ma Seiya sapeva che, là fuori, nella leggera brezza della notte primaverile, danzavano i rami dei ciliegi lasciando liberi i petali al loro destino.

Proprio come aveva fatto Mitsumasa Kido con loro, un padre che aveva abbandonato i figli ancora piccoli a una morte quasi certa, una sorte infausta alla quale solo pochi di loro erano scampati.

Non era più arrabbiato, adesso che aveva compreso e che una consapevolezza superiore degli eventi lo aveva portato a ritenere che la posizione di Kido non fosse stata semplice, ora sapeva che lui stesso doveva avere sofferto ed era stato vittima di un destino che non aveva chiesto.

Da lì a considerarlo un padre, tuttavia, il passo era lungo, troppo…

Abbracciò il cuscino e sospirò: non era più in grado di provare rancore per un mondo crudele e un destino ingrato, era un santo di Athena e servire Athena significava nutrirsi solo d’amore per la vita.

Sorrise amaramente: nessuno di loro sarebbe mai stato bravo come Shun a far propri certi ideali, ma ci provava e spesso lottava duramente contro se stesso per combattere i sentimenti negativi.

Seiya non si sentiva certo il più saggio tra i fratelli, tutt’altro: per anni avevano rimproverato la sua eccessiva esuberanza, a volte la sua aggressività, lo stesso Shun, nella sua innocenza, era molto più saggio di lui.

Ma di sicuro era maturato; se guardava al se stesso di un tempo si rimproverava tante, troppe cose, ma se le perdonava anche, come era stato in grado di perdonare tanti altri. Ogni persona incontrata durante il suo cammino aveva sofferto, aveva subito un’esistenza che non aveva richiesto e aveva intrapreso il proprio percorso per trovare risposte, più o meno efficaci.

Perdono, amore, indulgenza, difesa della vita in tutte le sue forme, protezione della Terra dall’oscurità: ciò che il servizio di Athena richiedeva, ciò che tutti loro tentavano, ciascuno a suo modo e con i propri mezzi, di perseguire.

Sorrise ancora: se i suoi fratelli avessero potuto ascoltare il corso dei suoi pensieri ne sarebbero stati increduli, non erano abituati a vederlo così, anche se si erano resi conto dei suoi graduali cambiamenti.

I suoi fratelli… già…

Se c’era una cosa che gli recava conforto, in quei momenti un po’ tormentati, era la presenza di tutti loro lì alla villa.

Non si stupiva tanto di Shun, di Jabu e degli altri bronze che non si erano realmente mai allontanati dalla personale protezione di Athena; ciò che maggiormente lo colpiva era la rinuncia di Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu ad abbandonare quel luogo.

Pensare a loro, in qualche modo, lo aiutò a rilassarsi. Avevano almeno una certezza: nessuno di loro era solo, avevano qualcuno che poteva comprendere e condividere, più spalle che portavano un medesimo peso aiutava a tollerare il fardello.

Chiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di mantenere integro il proprio sorriso e l’immagine dei fratelli davanti ai propri occhi.

 

_I paesaggi di roccia gli risvegliavano tanti ricordi; tante volte aveva combattuto in luoghi come quello, tante volte dalla terra era stato inghiottito per poi risalire a fatica, centimetro dopo centimetro, il corpo già ricoperto di ferite, le unghie sanguinanti e spezzate mentre si arrampicava lungo pareti di nuda pietra, a sostenerlo solo la ferrea volontà, il richiamo dei fratelli, la luce di Athena, la speranza che il cosmo continuasse ad ardere, anche quando il corpo era ridotto a brandelli._

“ _Cosa ci faccio, di nuovo, in un posto come questo?”._

_Fino a pochi istanti prima era nella sua stanza, a Villa Kido: non c’erano guerre, nessuna divinità minacciava la terra. Aveva giocato fino a tarda notte con i fratelli, si era immerso nei propri pensieri fino a chiudere gli occhi…_

_Pochi istanti prima… o una vita prima?_

_All’improvviso non lo sapeva più, come non sapeva come fosse finito lì, a camminare, a piedi nudi e senza cloth, su rocce aguzze che gli ferivano la pelle ad ogni passo._

_Non erano nulla per lui simili ferite, lui che aveva combattuto con le ossa spezzate e il sangue che sgorgava da ogni frammento delle membra doloranti; così non si fermò, perché sentiva che tutto quel che poteva fare era andare avanti._

_Solo quando sentì quelle rocce tremare si immobilizzò, si guardò attorno, assumendo una posizione di difesa; l’istinto aveva la meglio in quelle situazioni e in lui era sempre vivo l’istinto del guerriero pronto a reagire a ogni minaccia._

_Ma contro quello che accadde la prontezza non gli venne in aiuto: solo all’ultimo istante si accorse della frana, rocce immense che precipitavano verso di lui, come un esercito di giganti di pietra pronto ad aggredire una formichina quale lui era al loro cospetto._

_La reazione immediata fu il Ryuuseiken, nella speranza di frantumare quella pioggia di massi, ma, per quanto ci provasse, dal suo pugno non si sprigionò alcuna traccia di cosmo._

“ _Certo, questo posto non è reale, come può funzionare il cosmo?”._

_Fu l’ultima riflessione che poté permettersi prima di venire sommerso, con un ultimo grido di sorpresa: l’aver compreso che non c’era nulla di reale non lo aiutò a non provare, intensa e dolorosa, la sensazione delle pietre che lo colpivano e oscuravano ogni traccia di luce._

 

Si risvegliò di colpo, la bocca ancora aperta nell’urlo e, nelle orecchie, una voce:

“Scusami… ho esagerato”.

E nel tono c’era autentica contrizione.

Ovviamente la voce svanì non appena Seiya fu del tutto sveglio e il ragazzo la attribuì all’insieme di sensazioni fin troppo vivide del sogno, un sogno che si era attardato per un attimo, in quella frazione di istante in cui passava dal sonno alla veglia.

“Eh sì, hai esagerato” si trovò a borbottare, dandosi mentalmente del pazzo perché rispondeva a qualcuno che non esisteva.

Con una mano si strofinò il ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulla fronte poi, con un lamento, se la portò allo stomaco e guardò in basso, chiedendosi cosa i cuochi di Villa Kido avessero messo nella cena quella sera. Eppure non gli era sembrata tanto pesante da giustificare sogni così realistici e vividi.

Ricadde all’indietro, a fissare un cerchio di luce che la luna imprimeva nel soffitto; era stata una giornata strana e il sogno era, senz’altro, la conseguenza di pensieri troppo pesanti.


	8. Capitolo 7

 

 

_**CAPITOLO 7** _

 

Per Shin non era stata una bella giornata, inutile negarlo: anche se aveva cercato di mostrarsi positivo, di mascherare in tutti i modi il proprio autentico stato d’animo, soprattutto per Seiji, i cui nervi erano così palesemente tesi da rischiare di strapparsi come le corde di un violino.

Cos’era quel malumore che li aveva presi tutti?

L’assenza di Touma?

Possibile che la loro simbiosi fosse diventata così totalizzante che l’assenza di uno solo di loro, anche per qualche giorno appena, condizionava a tal punto la quotidianità?

Sotto molti aspetti gli sembrava logico, il loro rapporto si era evoluto nell’unico modo che lui riteneva possibile, almeno per se stesso.

Forse non tutti loro, all’inizio, avevano desiderato una cosa del genere, nemmeno immaginato che potesse accadere.

Ma lui…

Per lui dipendere da qualcuno era naturale, solo così la sua esistenza acquistava un senso.

Quando Kaosu era giunto a lui, con l’annuncio della missione mortale che avrebbe dovuto intraprendere, sapere che avrebbe avuto dei _nakama_ era stato rassicurante…

E senza quei _nakama_ non avrebbe saputo da che parte cominciare.

Gli altri erano più indipendenti di lui, l’aveva sempre creduto; eppure la dipendenza reciproca era cresciuta, attimo dopo attimo, anche per loro.

Si infilò sotto le coperte, rannicchiandosi tra Shu e Ryo, al calduccio della stoffa e dei loro corpi vicini al suo. Non che facesse freddo, ma lui amava il caldo…

Amava il tepore della vicinanza, più che altro.

Come amava lasciarsi scivolare nel sonno ascoltando i loro respiri, quello leggermente più rumoroso di Shu, quello profondo di Ryo…

Ormai li riconosceva alla perfezione, riconosceva ogni cosa dei suoi _nakama_ : respiri, passi, anche la presenza quando uno di loro giungeva silenzioso alle sue spalle.

E sentiva le assenze, pativa le assenze. Ancora più di prima, quando abitavano davvero distanti, lui soprattutto, ad Hagi, la graziosa Hagi, la perla del sud, luogo tanto piacevole quanto fuori dal mondo. Gli mancava, ma non avrebbe mai più accettato un tale isolamento da coloro che erano il centro del suo universo, i soli intorno ai quali lui ruotava.

Si raggomitolò ancora di più, il corpo obliquo sul materasso, in modo che una parte potesse aderire a Ryo e un’altra a Shu, perfettamente diviso… se la loro felicità fosse dipesa dal suo farsi a pezzettini per ciascuno di loro, lo avrebbe fatto.

Non si addormentò subito; il suo pensiero andò inevitabilmente all’altra stanza, nella quale dormiva Seiji… da solo.

Deglutì e si sentì in colpa: gli avevano proposto di dormire tutti insieme, ma Seiji aveva rifiutato, forse per il suo solito orgoglio, forse perché consapevole del proprio nervosismo e, proprio come Shin, cercava tutti i modi possibili per tenerlo celato…

O forse troppo malinconico per condividere la notte con loro.

Il primo istinto fu quello di alzarsi e raggiungerlo, per chiedergli come si sentisse e per proporgli nuovamente di stare in compagnia, ma al tempo stesso aveva paura di farlo.

La simbiosi era completa, davvero, eppure Seiji gli suscitava ancora un certo timore reverenziale; aveva sempre un po’ paura del modo in cui avrebbe potuto reagire a determinate situazioni.

Anche Touma era solo e chissà se stava riuscendo a dormire...

Altrimenti a cosa stava pensando? A loro?

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò.

I respiri di Shu e di Ryo erano così dolci; si sforzò di calmare anche il proprio respiro, per cullare a propria volta il loro sonno e proteggere i loro sogni.

Si concentrò più che poté sulle immagini di Seiji e Touma nei loro letti, uno nella stanza accanto, l’altro lontano, a Kyoto; ma quello che lui voleva era che il suo respiro calmo, rilassato, gentile, giungesse anche a loro, per non farli sentire soli, per far loro capire che lui c’era, che ci sarebbe stato sempre, che loro erano la sua vita e lui per loro avrebbe dato ogni frammento infinitesimale di sé.

 

_Era tutto così buio all’improvviso, buio e silenzioso._

_Non c’era più il raggio di luna che accarezzava le mura della stanza, non c’erano più i respiri avvolgenti dei nakama… solo solitudine… e freddo…_

_E nessuna luce, nessuno spiraglio._

_Si sollevò in ginocchio, i suoi occhi vagavano nel tenebroso nulla._

“ _Cosa…” sussurrarono le sue labbra, un lieve piagnucolio che risuonò come un urlo atroce, però, in quel vuoto privo di suoni. Strinse le braccia al petto, perché si sentiva congelare, il suo cuore aveva freddo, come non gli accadeva da tanto e, soprattutto, si sentiva solo, abbandonato._

_Non gli era mai più capitato da quando il legame con i nakama aveva rischiato di spezzarsi._

“ _Dove siete?” formularono ancora le sue labbra, in un richiamo sottile e leggero, mentre il suo corpo tremante si alzava a stento. Cercò di fare un passo, ma era troppo buio. Dove poteva andare se non sapeva neanche dove si trovava? Tese un braccio, per tastare con la mano se avrebbe incontrato qualcosa di solido, ma poté toccare solo il vuoto assoluto._

_Vuoto com’era lui dentro, non c’era nulla dentro di lui, ed era terrorizzante quella sensazione; giunse a chiedersi se il suo cuore battesse ancora o se avesse smesso di vivere, insieme alle emozioni._

_Stava sperimentando la totale assenza dei sensi, era sordo e cieco, non vedeva neanche il proprio corpo, l’oscurità era densa e apparentemente senza vie d’uscita._

_Il suo braccio teso scompariva nel nulla, quando una morsa si serrò intorno al suo polso, strappandogli un’esclamazione di stupore. Dalle tenebre emerse, lentamente, una forma, della quale Shin intravvide inizialmente il pugno che lo intrappolava. Poi comparve la testa, l’elmo con quelle due punte asimmetriche, il colore arancione, ma più scuro del solito, più cupo, e nel buio dell’elmo due occhi colmi di cattiveria, dai bagliori infuocati._

“ _Sh…” cominciò a dire, ma si fermò, quello non era Shu, non poteva essere Shu… era semplicemente Kongo nella sua essenza più terribile e feroce._

“ _Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese, non sapendo a chi, le lacrime che colavano lungo le sue guance, ancor prima che potesse rendersi del tutto conto della situazione._

“ _Vieni con noi”._

_La voce che uscì dalla yoroi era simile a quella di Shu, in parte, ma al tempo stesso non era la sua: non era umana, proveniva da una dimensione oscura, infernale._

_Una mano si posò sulla sua nuca, facendolo rabbrividire._

“ _Lasciati andare…”._

_Touma?_

_No… era lui e non era lui._

_Quelle voci, in quel silenzio spettrale, risuonavano ancor più assordanti; un brivido corse lungo le sua spina dorsale, il gelo delle sue membra si accentuò ma, in qualche modo, si mosse, nel tentativo di sottrarsi a quei tocchi che lo terrorizzavano._

_Non erano le mani gentili dei suoi nakama, quelle._

_Con la mano libera avrebbe voluto affrontare quelle due figure ma, nell’esatto istante in cui l’intento si presentò alla mente, anche l’altro suo braccio venne immobilizzato e fu Korin a parlare, con un sussurrò nauseante nel suo orecchio:_

_“Non hai scelta… sai che è il tuo dovere… dovere di samurai”._

“ _Per… favore…”._

_Si era ridotto a un esserino indifeso e piagnucoloso, terrorizzato dal destino al quale non poteva fuggire, proprio come un tempo, terrorizzato all’idea di rimanere solo e perdere la sua parte umana, come era evidentemente accaduto ai suoi nakama._

“ _Ryo…” invocò in un richiamo colmo di supplica._

_Ma non giunse Ryo, bensì Rekka…_

_O era Kikutei?_

_Una creatura gigantesca, spaventosa._

_Le dita metalliche gli afferrarono il mento e lo sollevarono, costringendolo a mettersi in punta di piedi tanto lo strattone era stato violento. Strinse i denti e serrò le palpebre nel momento in cui due occhi di demone si fissarono nei suoi… non certo gli occhi di Ryo… o forse quel che Ryo era diventato?_

“ _Hai intenzione di tradirci ancora?”._

_Gli fecero eco, in sfumature distorte, le altre tre voci._

“ _Shin….”._

“ _Shin….”._

“ _Shin… traditore…”._

“ _Io… io non…”._

_Non sapeva che dire._

_Le parole, soffocate da quelle dita che stringevano, uscivano a stento e comunque non vi era logica nei suoi pensieri che potesse dare vita a discorsi sensati._

_Vi era solo angoscia e paura, la consapevolezza di averli persi di nuovo e che l’unica strada possibile, per lui, era perdere anche se stesso, perché non avrebbe mai più accettato un’esistenza da umano senza di loro._

_Non vi era altra possibilità di vita._

_Perché tutto era finito così?_

_Poco prima era nel letto, al caldo, avvolto dalla dolcezza di Shu e di Ryo..._

_E ora tutto era svanito, tutto si ripeteva, ancor peggio di prima, senza più speranza né spiragli di salvezza._

_Urlò nel momento stesso in cui la mano di Rekka si aprì, lasciandolo cadere. Credette che si sarebbe schiantato al suolo, ma il momento non arrivava: lui continuava a cadere e a urlare, finché non riconobbe più il proprio grido, che all’improvviso fu come fuso con un altro, acuto, ma in qualche modo melodioso._

_Dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, il buio non sembrava più così fitto e le sue membra non erano più avvolte da un gelo tanto intenso._

_C’era, invece, una sorta di strano tepore, un senso di conforto che lo spinse a socchiudere gli occhi, per poi aprirli del tutto quando si trovò circondato da fiamme ardenti come quelle di Rekka… no… non di Rekka… di Ryo…_

_Quelle erano fiamme buone e protettive._

_Poi vide la creatura._

_Ali infuocate e immense aperte su di lui, per proteggerlo, una coda folta, danzante, al ritmo della melodia che il becco intonava._

_Era quello che aveva udito, non un altro grido, ma un canto, solo ad un primo impatto stridente, ma se lo si ascoltava con il cuore, con l’anima, si entrava a contatto con note dolci, con una tenerezza struggente, che provocò nuove lacrime negli occhi di Shin, non più lacrime di paura e angoscia. Ma nemmeno di gioia._

_Era un miscuglio straniante di sollievo, malinconia, tristezza e conforto._

 

“Fe… nice…”.

Fu la prima parola del risveglio, un sussurro lieve, mentre il buio della stanza lo terrorizzò per un istante, prima che potesse vedere anche il raggio di luna, percepire i respiri dei _nakama_ , così belli, così umani e veri.

Sollevò una mano a sfiorare una guancia e la trovò ancora intrisa di lacrime. In effetti stava singhiozzando, anche se piano; forse, inconsciamente, anche nel sonno era stato attento a non recare disturbo a chi dormiva al suo fianco.

Già… il sonno…

Perché di un sogno si era trattato, unicamente di quello ed era finito bene, con quella visione meravigliosa.

Ma ciò che aveva caratterizzato la prima parte di quel sogno era troppo vivo, orribile dentro di lui.

Si mise in posizione supina, fissò per un attimo la striscia di luna sul soffitto, poi si coprì gli occhi con le mani.

“Fenice… anche nella realtà verresti a salvarmi, se qualcosa di simile dovesse accadere? Salveresti tutti noi?”.

 

***

 

Ikki si era ritirato in camera quasi subito, dopo la cena; aveva sentito Seiya parlare di un mazzo di carte e lui aveva pensato di rifilarsi da una serata che non vedeva calzante per il suo umore.

Normalmente sopportava per amore di Shun, sapeva quanto saperlo assieme a lui e agli altri fosse qualcosa che lo tranquillizzava e lo rendeva, in qualche modo, felice.

Ma quella sera...

Quella come alcune sere, ultimamente, apparteneva a momenti che preferiva trascorrere in solitudine, quando la camera che divideva col fratello poteva essere solo sua.

Si sdraiava sul letto, completamente al buio, e fissava il soffitto con sguardo intenso e duro, come se da quel punto indefinito potesse scivolare fuori ciò che si ostinava a sfuggirgli.

Cos'era che lo metteva in subbuglio?

Non era da lui essere così sensibile ai cambiamenti, ma era come se...

Come se la coda della Fenice si scuotesse nell'ombra e lo chiamasse a sé, per metterlo in guardia.

Era strano da dirsi, per lui che non aveva mai creduto a simili 'segni', ma c'era qualcosa nell'aria che era in procinto di accadere.

Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio e sospirò con fare rabbioso: non si meritavano un po' di pace?

I suoi fratelli e lui... lanciati di nuovo verso l'ignoto perché una folle divinità di qualche tipo decideva che il mondo non gli andava così com'era.

Ikki stesso era abbastanza 'tagliato' da sapere che erano fin troppe le cose che non andavano, non si faceva illusioni. Generalmente era lui a darne...

Ma non era potere di una divinità decidere della vita o della morte di esseri che non conosceva, non era in suo potere giudicare ciò che non si viveva.

Vivere da essere umano... vivere come un dio...

Forse non vi era nulla di più diverso al mondo.

 

_Ikki cadde letteralmente nel sogno._

_Cadde in una spirale multicolore, profonda, quasi infinita. Perché, nonostante cercasse di frenare la propria caduta, sembrava destinato a raggiungere il fondo di quella spirale, il suo cuore._

_Cominciò a risuonare nelle orecchie una lenta nenia, simile a una ninnananna._

_E la sua caduta venne frenata..._

_Dal vento? Da una forza a lui sconosciuta?_

_Non lo sapeva._

_Ma Ikki atterrò al buio, sui propri piedi e i nervi a fior di pelle._

_E quella nenia era sempre più assordante._

_Gli occhi di Ikki, spalancati e saettanti di una furia malcelata, giravano attorno, nel tentativo di bucare l'oscurità._

_E la nenia continuava, con note sempre diverse, in chiave minore, così da rendere la ninnananna un canto inquietante e sinistro._

_Labbra strette in una linea dura e ferma, Ikki si guardò attorno aspettandosi, da un momento all'altro, l'arrivo di un nemico: era un luogo avvolto dalla penombra, dai contorni sfumati e incerti. L'aria, però, sembrava soffocante, densa di acqua, come nell'estate giapponese, quando sta per scoppiare un temporale._

_Ikki, nonostante fosse fermo, cominciò a boccheggiare, mentre i movimenti del corpo riuscivano sempre più difficili._

_Poi, all'improvviso, cominciò a cadere una pioggia fine e fredda, capace di penetrare la carne e lo spirito, i sensi, i pensieri stessi._

_E dall'ombra, altre silhouette oscure comparvero._

_La nenia, sempre più sinistra, alterata, era diventata una marcia funebre._

_Quelle figure avanzavano, incuranti della pioggia, quasi al ritmo di quella musica dannata._

_Ikki si mise in posizione di difesa e, finalmente, parlò:_

“ _Chi siete?! Cosa volete?!”._

_Le figure si fermarono, solo per un istante, per poi riprendere il loro lento incedere._

_Eppure, nonostante la vicinanza sempre più prossima, i loro contorni rimanevano sfuocati, come se fossero l'illusione creata dal calore di un deserto. Si notavano solo i colori predominanti su di loro, come se indossassero delle cloth: rosso... blu... verde... arancione e... azzurro._

_Azzurro, colui o colei che avanzava, davanti a tutti gli altri._

“ _Che diavolo volete?!” ringhiò di nuovo Ikki, facendo bruciare il proprio cosmo, finalmente una fiamma calda in quel gelo inquietante._

“ _Aspetta!”._

_Una voce, finalmente, risuonò, oltre quella musica insopportabile._

“ _Chi sei?!”._

“ _Non devi bruciare! Finirai per bruciare anche me... non voglio trasformarmi in vapore...”._

_La voce sembrava simile a un pianto, dolce e con una punta quasi di... impertinenza._

_Ma era così simile a quella di Shun che, nonostante le figure inquietanti troppo vicine a lui, abbandonò il proprio cosmo e alzò il naso al cielo._

“ _Dove sei? Dove diavolo sono?!”._

“ _Non lo so... ma ho paura... temo che... tutto... tutto questo... sparirà... sparirà...”._

_La voce si era fatta piangente e drammatica, spezzata in due, come il cuore che sussurrava le parole._

“ _Sparire? Cosa? Non deve sparire... niente sparirà!”._

_Perché Ikki cercava di rassicurare, a suo modo?_

_Come se parlasse col fratello._

_O era quello che la sua mente sconvolta immaginava._

“ _Niente... sparirà...”._

“ _Io... non posso... non posso... mi spiace...”._

_E come la voce si spezzò in pianto, anche tutto intorno a Ikki si trasformò in frammenti, schiantatosi in mille pezzi, con un suono che feriva le orecchie, mentre il pianto giungeva al cuore del ragazzo, schiacciandolo in un'angoscia infinita._

 

Tornato alla realtà, alla veglia, al proprio letto, Ikki si ritrovò in un bagno di sudore, il cuore a mille e una lacrima solitaria sull'angolo di una guancia.

Era stato reale.

Troppo reale per essere solo un sogno.

Con uno sguardo sgomento, scoprì Shun al proprio fianco, addormentato sotto le coperte, con l'aria di un bambino privo di preoccupazioni: quella vista riuscì a calmarlo un poco, il cuore tornò a battere normalmente, il brivido del sogno venne spazzato via dalle sue spalle.

Ma l'angoscia... quella...

“Non poteva... cosa non poteva fare...?” sussurrò Ikki, tra sé e sé, sguardo sul fratello, dalla voce così simile a quella del sogno. Si morse le labbra, muovendo una mano sul capo del ragazzo, accarezzandolo appena. “Tu non scomparirai mai, vero?”.

 


	9. Capitolo 8

**CAPITOLO 8**

 

Pioveva e le enormi gocce d'acqua scivolavano lente sui vetri. All'esterno, forse, il sole era anche sorto, ma le nubi coprivano completamente il cielo e la luce era così bassa che l'unica cosa che Ryo riusciva a vedere era il laghetto delle _koi_ smosso dagli elementi.

Non era tornato a dormire, dopo essersi risvegliato da quello strano sogno: era sgattaiolato fuori dalla camera, evitando di svegliare Shin e Shu, ed era sceso in salotto per passare le ultime due ore di calma, prima dell'inizio della giornata, assieme a Byakuen.

Ma non l'aveva trovato.

Capitava che, di tanto in tanto, lo spirito felino della tigre prendesse il sopravvento: c'erano delle giornate in cui Byakuen spariva per andare a fare quattro passi – dove, poi, lo sapeva solo lui. Tornava sempre con aria rilassata come un gatto maschio che torna dopo aver fatto bisbocce con le femmine – ma non era certo il caso di Byakuen!

Ryo ne era certo: se lo immaginava a saltare da un tetto all'altro e a vagare nel parco di Ueno, per sgranchirsi le zampe.

Sarebbe tornato tutto bagnato quel giorno.

E Shin avrebbe dovuto ingegnarsi per asciugarlo al meglio e non fargli prendere un raffreddore – a Byakuen!

Ryo sorrise nella penombra e si arrotolò sul divano, lo sguardo sul finestrone del cortile: si prospettava una giornata uggiosa e umida. Ryo amava l'acqua, l'acqua era Shin, ma l'umido, da felino qual era, non era cosa che amava. Avrebbe preferito stare in casa.

Ma perché Byakuen era andato a fare il suo giro? Con quell'acqua...

Nemmeno lui amava quel tempo e avere il manto bagnato.

Strano.

Ryo si mosse, distolse lo sguardo dal finestrone. Pioveva davvero molto, era strano che fosse uscito. Avrebbe aspettato che spiovesse. E poi non amava tuoni e fulmini, lo innervosivano.

Ryo sbuffò: di solito, coi temporali veniva in camera con loro e si metteva a dormire ai piedi del letto, per sentire la loro presenza rassicurante.

Perché non era venuto nella loro camera?

Più Ryo pensava a Byakuen fuori, nella pioggia, più sentiva che c'era qualcosa di distorto in quel pensiero. In quell'idea.

Byakuen doveva stare lì, con loro. Non fuori al freddo, all'acqua.

La pioggia fredda della primavera era la peggiore. Byakuen non la amava.

No, Byakuen doveva essere lì con loro, con lui.

Ryo si alzò di scatto, muovendo passi incerti verso la finestra. La spalancò, facendo entrare vento e pioggia in casa, gli occhi sgranati sul giardino scosso dal temporale.

Dov'era Byakuen?

Non doveva allontanarsi, non si sarebbe mai allontanato!

E allora, cosa?

C'era pericolo?

Qualcosa che aveva spinto Byakuen ad allontanarsi da loro?

No, li avrebbe avvertiti prima. Prima, perché avrebbero combattuto assieme.

E allora?

Ryo sussurrò il nome di Byakuen e la tigre, la sua sagoma almeno, comparve davanti ai suoi occhi sconvolti. Eppure quella sagoma scomparve, strappata dal vento, lavata dalla pioggia.

Scomparve, così com'era comparsa.

E Ryo si sentì morire dentro.

Corse in giardino, a piedi nudi, raggiungendo il punto esatto in cui quel 'fantasma' di Byakuen era svanito.

Nonostante i minuti passati, l'alba sembrava ancora più lontana, la luce non riusciva a giungere in quell'angolo di Tokyo.

Ryo chiamò Byakuen, preda di un'angoscia e di uno smarrimento che lo facevano agire come un fantasma impazzito.

La pioggia lo inzuppò in un attimo, ma Ryo non si accorse né del freddo né del silenzio che intorno a lui si era fatto assordante.

Brancolava come un cieco nel proprio buio perenne, privo di guide.

Non si accorse di quando l'oscurità incalzò attorno ai suoi piedi.

Non prestò attenzione nemmeno a quando la sua schiena venne inghiottita dall'ombra degli alberi attorno a lui. E quando notò che le sue mani si facevano sempre più pallide e trasparenti era troppo tardi.

Fece appena in tempo a sussurrare il nome di Byakuen e di Ryo non rimase più nulla.

Il vento si fermò e la pioggia smise di cadere.

Da est, tra le nubi nere, spuntò finalmente il sole.

Era troppo tardi.


	10. Capitolo 9

**CAPITOLO 9**

 

 

Non era possibile riaddormentarsi dopo un sogno del genere, soprattutto perché, alla mente di Shin, riportava in vita ricordi troppo dolorosi. Ciò che il sogno aveva rappresentato era accaduto davvero un tempo, in maniera tanto simile che, al solo pensarci, Shin era scosso dai tremiti.

Gli capitava spesso di avere incubi, ma quella cosa aveva tentato, negli ultimi mesi, di relegarla in un angolino di sé al quale neanche la sua coscienza poteva avere facilmente accesso, aveva tentato di cancellarla insomma, di fare finta che non fosse mai successo.

E, in qualche modo, era persino riuscito a far tacere il ricordo dell'evento.

Allora perché, proprio quella notte, si era ripresentato in maniera tanto violenta nei suoi incubi?

Perché proprio quella sera?

E perché la fenice come simbolo di salvezza?

 _"Era un sogno"_ ripeté con insistenza dentro di sé, _"nient'altro che un sogno, niente paranoie, niente panico!"_.

Già... il panico...

Gli attacchi di panico che lo coglievano in piena notte erano i peggiori e al tempo stesso quelli che, con maggior impegno, cercava di arginare, nella speranza di non recare disturbo ai _nakama_ addormentati.

No, proprio no , non avrebbe avuto un attacco di panico, anche se il sogno lo aveva profondamente turbato, anche se il suo cuore batteva in quel modo doloroso che conosceva tanto bene e che annunciava uno stato d'animo difficile da controllare.

Eppure doveva controllarlo, doveva convincersi che non era successo niente, il sogno era dovuto all'umore inquieto che si era trascinato per tutto il giorno.

Certo, ma perché quell'umore inquieto? Non poteva trattarsi di un cattivo presagio?

No, assolutamente no, doveva smetterla di essere negativo. Si trattava dell'assenza di Touma, solo quello; era la prima volta che uno di loro si separava dal gruppo dopo che avevano preso la decisione di vivere insieme.

Touma sarebbe tornato presto, rimettendo ogni cosa al proprio posto.

Un altro suono confortevole, oltre quello dei respiri intorno a lui, lo aiutava a mantenere un certo autocontrollo: fuori pioveva, il dolce ticchettio delle gocce d'acqua sui vetri, il contatto di acqua con acqua mentre le gocce toccavano il laghetto, era una ninna nanna per il suo cuore in subbuglio.

Però c'era ancora quello strano miscuglio tra il conforto e l'inquietudine: la pioggia portava con sé la cupezza delle nuvole, era per Shin il pianto della natura che si rifletteva nel pianto del suo spirito.

Si morse il labbro inferiore: perché doveva essere sempre tanto contorto?

Ci fu un movimento al suo fianco e, temendo di essersi mosso troppo e di aver svegliato i _nakama_ , si immobilizzò e si rifugiò più a fondo sotto al lenzuolo.

Attese nella speranza di continuare ad udire i respiri di un sonno tranquillo; invece, i movimenti dalla parte di Ryo continuarono. Un dondolio particolare del materasso suggerì a Shin che Ryo si era alzato; la conferma furono i passi leggeri che si dirigevano verso la porta.

Forse stava andando in bagno.

Lanciò un'occhiata al lato lasciato vuoto dal _nakama_ e il suo sguardo cadde sull'orologio sul comodino: l'alba doveva essere prossima, anche se il cielo nuvoloso non lo lasciava presagire. Si ritrovò a contare i minuti che, secondo dopo secondo, si facevano sempre più infiniti.

Non identificò subito l'origine del nuovo batticuore, ma attimo dopo attimo le pulsazioni acceleravano e, quando se ne rese conto, l'inquietudine che l'aveva aggredito dopo il sogno era ormai tornata in tutta la sua prepotenza.

Il motivo gli fu chiaro dopo che, istintivamente, allungò una mano ad accarezzare la frazione di materasso vuoto accanto a sé.

Perché Ryo non tornava?

Sul led elettronico cambiò il minuto e anche l'ora.

Quasi un'ora...

Era già passato così tanto tempo?

Forse.. forse Ryo non stava bene, per questo si attardava tanto.

Diede uno sguardo a Shu: sembrava tranquillo.

Si mosse con cautela e scivolò sul materasso, fino a posare i piedi a terra. L'esigenza di andare a controllare si era fatta pressante, anche se non capiva il perché del cuore in gola: Ryo poteva sentirsi poco bene, forse qualcosa gli aveva fatto male, ma non era certo niente di grave, poteva capitare.

Eppure quella spiacevole sensazione non scomparì quando uscì dalla stanza, l'ansia divenne più opprimente quando cercò invano una luce che filtrasse dalla porta chiusa del bagno: il buio sapeva rendersi davvero spiacevole in determinate occasioni.

Si disse che neanche quello giustificava tanta inquietudine: Ryo non aveva acceso la luce perché non ne sentiva il bisogno.

Si fermò davanti alla porta e, prima di fare qualunque altra cosa, rimase qualche istante in ascolto, cercando di non fissarsi sul silenzio assoluto. Infine, rassegnato, appoggiò un orecchio alla porta, nella speranza di percepire un seppur minimo segnale di presenza umana.

Il nulla.

Lo stesso senso di vuoto che aveva caratterizzato la prima parte del suo sogno.

Scosse il capo con violenza e sbuffò, forse nell'inconscio bisogno di sentire un qualunque suono che rompesse quel silenzio.

Per lo stesso motivo appoggiò le mani alla porta, premette di più l'orecchio contro di essa ed emise un sottile richiamo:

"Ryo...".

Nulla mutò dall'altra parte.

Certo, quello non era un vero richiamo, era venuto fuori un sussurro, doveva impegnarsi di più.

"Ryo!".

Solo leggermente più convinto, la sua voce rispecchiava la sua condizione generale; perché aveva così poca energia?

"Ryo!".

Adesso sì che doveva aver udito, la propria stessa voce era risultata dolorosa alle orecchie di Shin.

E allora perché Ryo continuava a non rispondere?

 _"Cuore fermati... non sta succedendo niente..."_.

Ma Ryo non rispondeva.

C'era un motivo, di sicuro e , di sicuro, non era qualcosa di grave.

"Ryo, posso entrare?".

I richiami erano diventati una preghiera e Shin si chiese perché avesse infuso quel panico nella propria voce.

Forse dopotutto Ryo non era lì, forse era andato a bere...

"Ryo, sto entrando!".

Posò la mano sulla maniglia e cominciò ad aprire, con lentezza, come se fosse sul punto di addentrarsi in un luogo pericoloso. Il percorso che la porta compì sui cardini gli sembrò all'improvviso così interminabile che, alla fine, diede un'ultima spinta nervosa e il rumore, nella notte muta, fu come un terremoto.

Quasi come se volesse coprire la propria agitazione, conferendo a quell'irreale dimensione notturna una parvenza di normalità, nel momento stesso in cui la porta si spalancava diede una manata all'interruttore della luce, ma dovette chiudere un attimo gli occhi abituati all'oscurità.

Quando li riaprì si trovò ad osservare, stranito, una stanza priva di ogni presenza umana; eppure sapeva che sarebbe stata vuota, altrimenti Ryo avrebbe risposto. Non gli restava che andarlo a cercare in cucina, di sicuro era andato a bere.

Spense di nuovo la luce e si avviò verso le scale, con un passo e uno sguardo così tranquilli da risultare quasi assente a se stesso; gli capitava quando si faceva pressante il bisogno di spegnere i pensieri. Cercare di non pensare a volte era necessario per lui, persino una salvezza.

Scalino dopo scalino l'apatia avanzava, con il solo scopo di anestetizzare la paura che, Shin lo sapeva, era lì, in agguato, pronta a gettarlo nel panico, a farlo impazzire, perché la sola idea che potesse essere accaduto qualcosa rendeva troppo vicina la follia.

Arrivò in fondo.

Non osava guardare verso la cucina forse perché, dentro di sé, già sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato: nulla.

In quella semplice, piccola parola non vi era niente di rassicurante e stava cercando di ignorare un segnale che faceva suonare un campanello d'allarme dentro di lui: Byakuen non gli era venuto incontro e, nonostante il buio gli impedisse di entrare in contatto con i dettagli, dentro di sé lo sapeva, era perfettamente consapevole che Byakuen non si trovava in quella stanza. E non aveva percepito la sua presenza neanche al piano di sopra.

Doveva trovarsi in cucina con Ryo...

La presenza di Byakuen in casa, o comunque nei dintorni, era uno di quei dettagli che si sentivano dentro, anche se non lo vedevi la sua presenza avvolgeva e proteggeva come un _kekkai_ , perché Byakuen era lo spirito tutelare della loro casa.

Uno spirito che, in quel momento, la sua presenza non la faceva sentire. E la porta della cucina era aperta su una stanza buia e silenziosa se si escludeva il ronzio ininterrotto del frigorifero, suono in quel momento assordante e beffardo per le orecchie di Shin.

A fargli eco la sua voce che si fece riudire, un sussurro sottile come un sospiro, mentre gli occhi, fino a quel momento spenti e inespressivi, si spalancarono in un'espressione di ormai inevitabile angoscia.

"Ryo...".

La maschera di calma fino a quel momento eretta si sgretolò tutta d'un colpo e Shin si ritrovò ad aggirarsi frenetico, senza risoluzione, in una ricerca che già sapeva essere vana.

Certo, lo sapeva, glielo diceva il suo cuore, glielo confermavano le sue doti empatiche: ogni paura, ogni inquietudine faticosamente repressa nel corso di tutte quelle ore si era concretizzata, rivelandosi spaventosamente fondata.

Ryo e Byakuen non c'erano e non vi era nulla di normale e spiegabile in quella scomparsa nella notte: non vi era nulla che potesse fornire una logica o una spiegazione rassicurante.

L'ultima tappa fu il giardino e persino quell'angolo di paradiso che proprio lui curava con amore e che gli dava, di solito, tanta serenità gli trasmise, invece, l'ansia generata dalla consapevolezza che anche quell'ultimo controllo si sarebbe rivelato vano. Non vi era nulla di consolante, neanche il suo laghetto, neanche i colori della primavera e neanche gli ultimi residui di nubi che stavano, lentamente, lasciando via libera ad un albeggiare luminoso.

Si immobilizzò come una statua di pietra, anche se il tremito delle membra indicava tutta la sua dolorosa umanità. Le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, incapace di prendere qualunque decisione, si sentiva inerme, un bambino sperduto e solo che bramava il sostegno di una guida, di qualcuno che lo scuotesse dal torpore e da tutta la fragilità che si portava dentro. I suoi piedi nudi a contatto con il terreno ancora intriso di pioggia erano ghiacciati, ma a lui non importava: quel gelo naturale era niente in confronto a quello interiore.

Forse sarebbe rimasto così, fermo, fino a svenire per il freddo e la tensione emotiva se una presenza non fosse giunta dietro di lui, a posargli una mano sulla spalla. Shin non poté trattenersi dall'urlare e, compiendo un giro su se stesso, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Seiji, che lo interrogava con lo sguardo. Poco più indietro, sulla soglia di casa, anche Shu lo stava fissando e l'ansia nel suo sguardo rispecchiava di sicuro la sua.

Qualcosa nel cuore di Shin andò definitivamente in pezzi, l'ultima illusione che si infrangeva: se anche i _nakama_ si erano svegliati era perché l'inquietudine era comune a tutti e quello poteva significare soltanto una terribile verità.

Non c'era bisogno di parole tra loro, persino lo sguardo di solito calmo e fermo di Seiji appariva tormentato e, se era così, tutto andava male: se Seiji era inquieto poteva voler dire soltanto che la situazione era preoccupante.

Non c'era bisogno di parole, ma Shu non poteva stare zitto più a lungo, lui non aveva mai sopportato quei silenzi che volevano dire troppo e facevano più male di un grido di dolore.

"Sei solo, Shin? Dove sono Ryo e Byakuen?".

Qualcuno doveva chiederlo prima o poi e la crudele realtà doveva venire esplicata, per quanto difficile fosse accettarla ed ammetterla a se stessi.

"Sono... spariti...''.

Shin percepì la propria voce estranea, fin troppo tranquilla, così distante dal suo reale stato d'animo, eppure il tocco di Seiji sulla sua spalla si fece più saldo, l'espressione più grave, come se temesse qualcosa.

"Stai calmo".

Perché gli diceva una cosa simile? Lui era calmo, non vi era nulla di cui aver paura, non vi era motivo per temere che qualcosa di grave fosse accaduto: probabilmente una spiegazione logica esisteva...

Ma quale, maledizione, quale?!

Tremava, se ne accorse in quel momento, in un modo tale che il suo corpo sembrava fuori controllo; per questo Seiji gli aveva detto di calmarsi?

"Forse... sono usciti...".

Il tono di voce di Shu era quello di chi sperava in una conferma, pur consapevole che, in fondo, non ci credeva nemmeno lui.

Usciti... appunto... perché?

Così presto, sotto la pioggia, senza dire niente a nessuno...

Le parole di Shu si spensero nel silenzio e non ricevettero la conferma agognata. Ma furono per Shin una tortura che gli fece definitivamente esplodere il cuore in subbuglio.

L'istante dopo si ritrovò a terra, in ginocchio, le dita che artigliavano ciuffi d'erba e Seiji immediatamente al suo fianco, a sorreggerlo, mentre il grido ansioso di Shu giungeva fino a loro:

"Shin!".

"Scusatemi" mormorò il ragazzo dell'acqua, mentre Seiji lo aiutava a rialzarsi in piedi, "non so cosa mi sia preso".

Shu li aveva raggiunti e ora Shin sentiva addosso anche le sue mani, forti, amorevoli, ma in quel momento tremanti e nervose, non trasmettevano sicurezza, solo ulteriore conferma che il momento era drammatico.

"Forse... forse hai preso troppo freddo".

Shu... caro Shu che, proprio come lui, faceva di tutto per negare l'evidenza, per spostare l'attenzione da quanto c'era di realmente grave.

"Rientriamo in casa e mettiamoci tranquilli a riflettere lucidamente".

Seiji invece aveva individuato il problema e li invitava a parlarne, ma senza panico distruttivo e prematuro.

Certo, aveva ragione, Shin lo sapeva, ma lui non voleva rientrare, non voleva mettere piede in una casa dove qualcuno avrebbe dovuto esserci e invece non c'era.

"Ora arrivo... cominciate ad andare".

Non capiva perché volesse rimanere fuori da solo un altro po', ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che era necessario.

"Rientra anche tu" supplicò Kongo, "fa freddo".

Shin gli sorrise e proprio non immaginava dove stesse trovando la forza per farlo e per mostrarsi persino improvvisamente tranquillo.

"Certo che entro, datemi solo un attimo. Perché non cominciate a preparare qualcosa per la colazione? A stomaco pieno si ragiona meglio".

Forse per il sorriso o per il tono di voce, Shin riuscì a farsi ascoltare, ma non poté non rendersi conto della pesantezza che permeava le figure dei _nakama_ mentre rincasavano, con Shu che gli lanciava un ultimo sguardo sussurrando a fil di labbra:

''Vieni subito".

_Sì... verrò subito._

Lo pensò soltanto, ma gli fu sufficiente per sentirsi in colpa, come se avesse formulato una promessa che era consapevole di non poter mantenere.

Sbatté le palpebre in un moto di stupore generato da quei pensieri di cui non conosceva motivazione e origine, aveva il cuore stretto mentre seguiva con lo sguardo i passi dei due _nakama_ , rimanendo per un po ' a fissare la porta anche quando si fu richiusa alle loro spalle.

Era nostalgia, paura di abbandonare, d'essere abbandonato, paura di angosce troppo simili a quelle legate a eventi che, improvvisamente, sembravano accaduti ieri, fin troppo recenti, fin troppo spaventosi, come le cicatrici che avevano lasciato a loro eterna memoria.

Era suggestione, dovuta al fatto che qualcuno era già sparito, era consapevolezza che si trattava di un nuovo, sconvolgente inizio... o il naturale proseguimento di un destino al quale, per quanto si fossero illusi, non sarebbero mai riusciti a sottrarsi?

"Sarò io il prossimo?".

O sarebbero stati loro?

Di colpo gli fu chiaro perché non li aveva seguiti, perché quella promessa di rientrare subito aveva il sapore amaro di un addio: sperava che, qualunque fosse la minaccia incombente, trovandolo solo si sarebbe accanita su di lui.

Era una speranza disperata, perché Ryo e Byakuen erano insieme ed erano scomparsi insieme, ma aggrapparsi ad essa era tutto ciò che aveva, tutto ciò che poteva fare per proteggerli.

Doveva fare di tutto per attirare quell'incubo senza forma lontano da loro.

Il dopo...

Cosa sarebbe successo dopo?

Se l'incubo l'avesse preso, come avrebbe potuto proteggerli dopo?

Scosse il capo.

Tutto ciò che poteva fare era agire nel presente e forse avrebbe anche trovato Ryo e Byakuen, forse stavano bene e insieme avrebbero trovato una soluzione.

E Touma?

Touma che era da solo, come stava? E cosa avrebbe trovato al suo ritorno?

Si morse le labbra, ignorò il cuore che gli faceva sempre più male, ignorò le lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi, mentre i suoi piedi cominciavano a muoversi sulla terra gelida.

Dove stava andando non lo sapeva, non verso casa, si distanziava dal nido sicuro, dalla protezione, dall'amore e pregava che tutto il male lo seguisse, come una mamma che, a costo della vita, allontana il nemico dalla tana e dai cuccioli.

"Vieni da me" diceva tra sé, passo dopo passo, "chiunque tu sia, qualunque cosa tu sia, allontanati da loro e portami da Byakuen e Ryo".

Dovunque essi fossero, se erano vivi o...

Un altro morso violento al labbro inferiore, fino a sentire il calore del sangue, ma non ci fece caso. Certo che erano vivi, mai pensare al peggio, era necessario mantenere intatta la speranza per non impazzire; aveva sempre fatto così anche se, con il tempo, era diventato sempre più difficile, l'età che avanzava cancellava le illusioni... e spegneva la speranza.

L'età che avanzava...

Ragionava come un vecchio e quell'ironica quanto amara osservazione non lo aiutò, non lo fece sorridere né sentire meglio, eppure sapeva che doveva continuare a sperare per continuare ad andare avanti, senza sapere dove.

Lui che era la fiducia, perché faticava tanto a ritrovarla proprio quando ce n'era più bisogno?

Si fermò, i suoi occhi si posarono, per caso o per destino, sul laghetto che curava con tutto il suo amore; la sua acqua era lì per lui e, se c'era lei, la fiducia non poteva che risorgere.

“Con il suo aiuto e con la mia volontà, per Ryo e Byakuen, che io possa ritrovarli, per Shu e Seiji, che non corrano rischi, per Touma che ancora non sa nulla e che potrebbe soffrire...".

Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, il kanji azzurro diffuse sulla sua fronte una luce delicata e prese a pulsare, in sintonia con i battiti del suo cuore e con ogni passo che si dirigeva verso l'acqua amica.

Fiducia, fiducia, fiducia...

"Guidami" sussurrarono le labbra di Shin mentre, infine, si inginocchiava e si piegava verso lo specchio d'acqua.

La luce esplose, ma non era più così limpida e azzurra, un alone opaco, per un istante, oscurò il sole che le nubi avevano momentaneamente lasciato libero.

Quando tornò il sereno anche la normalità tornò a permeare il giardino, ma quella quiete era come una risata beffarda: Shin non c'era più e l'acqua si increspò in un muto lamento.


	11. Capitolo 10

**CAPITOLO 10**

 

Verso l'alba Shu era solito spalmarsi letteralmente addosso a Shin, inducendo questi a spalmarsi altrettanto contro Ryo – più che durante la notte, insomma.

Quando faceva freddo questo poteva essere un buon modo per godersi ogni calore possibile, anche senza le coperte, ma d'estate il povero Shin rischiava spesso di squagliarsi in mezzo ai punti di fuoco tra cui si ritrovava.

Quella mattina, intorno all'alba, immancabilmente il corpo di Shu si mosse verso quello di Shin, o verso il luogo dove Shin avrebbe dovuto giacere profondamente addormentato. Purtroppo, a frapporsi tra lui e il vuoto non trovò nessuno.

Per quanto quel movimento ormai meccanico fosse compiuto in preda ai fumi dei sogni, il risveglio di Shu al tocco delle lenzuola quasi gelide fu immediato.

“Shin...? Ryo...?” mormorò confuso, la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno.

Ma che ore erano?

I led rossi della sveglia segnavano le cinque e dieci, eppure nessuno dei _nakama_ era a letto.

Capitava che Shin si svegliasse, preda dell'insonnia che spesso lo assaliva, soprattutto in periodi di forte stress, come quello degli esami ormai imminenti.

Ryo invece, a volte, si svegliava per andare a passare le ultime ore addosso a Byakuen, in attesa di poter contemplare l'alba.

Shu si sfregò gli occhi e vide che, oltre il vetro della finestra, la luce era fin troppo debole per quell'ora; doveva aver piovuto e ancora le nubi non si erano levate per far spazio alla luce dell'alba. Forse Ryo si era semplicemente addormentato sperando che spiovesse.

Forse...

Qualcosa, però, fece muovere il corpo di Shu che, scivolato fuori dal letto, giunse alla soglia della camera.

A quel punto sentì la voce di Shin chiamare Ryo.

Shu aggrottò le sopracciglia, dapprima confuso; poi, quando la voce di Shin diede sfogo a tutta la sua angoscia, trasalì e si precipitò giù dalle scale.

Non si accorse nemmeno di avere alle calcagna un silenzioso e pallido Seiji, svegliato anch'esso da un qualche presentimento... o dalla voce di Shin?

Lo chiamò, con voce ancora ferma, eppure così incerta nel tono.

“Shin? Che succede?”.

Perché urlava il nome di Ryo? Non era da lui alzare la voce, non di certo nel cuore della notte.

E dove diavolo era Ryo?!

Lui che rispondeva al pesciolino ancora prima che questi finisse di chiamarlo... dove si era cacciato?

La casa era silenziosa, fatta eccezione per i richiami di Shin e i loro respiri. La luce dell'alba ancora non arrivava e il freddo portato dal temporale rendeva quell'oscurità ancora più gelida, nonostante la primavera ormai giunta.

Il lento e rumoroso gorgogliare di Byakuen...

Dov'era Byakuen?

Lui arrivava sempre a salutare ognuno di loro appena svegli, era come un rito irrinunciabile per il felino. Eppure non si sentiva nemmeno il dolce rumore dei suoi passi felpati.

Ryo...

Forse si era nascosto per fargli uno scherzo...

Ma no, non avrebbe permesso che la voce di Shin si colorasse di una tale angoscia.

I passi portarono Shu all'ingresso che, dalla sala, dava sul giardino e lì lo inchiodarono per un tempo indefinito.

La figura di Shin, pallida come uno spettro, simile quasi a un fantasma del teatro _noh_ che vagava in preda a incubi provocati da qualche _yokai_ , fece gelare il sangue a Shu.

Il ricordo di un sogno che l'aveva tormentato appena un anno prima si ripropose alla sua memoria con violenza, provocandogli un moto di nausea inaspettato: il suo Shin vagava solitario in un deserto privo di colore e calore e, col volto rigato di lacrime, lanciava grida mute e angoscianti.

L'aveva dimenticato, nonostante il suo ripetersi, e l'aveva seppellito là dove non voleva più ricordare.

Eppure si ripresentava ora, come allora, per perseguitarlo.

Seiji lo precedette nell'avvicinarsi al _nakama_ , i suoi piedi rimanevano incollati al pavimento gelido. Il freddo di quella mattina senza sole prese possesso delle sue ossa.

Rabbrividì.

E quando l'urlo di Shin si alzò, roco e disperante, davanti agli occhi stupiti di Seiji e Shu, quest'ultimo capì che il sogno non era stato altro che una beffarda premonizione.

Beffarda e terribile.

L'incubo... Shin che soffriva e ora...

Ora sentiva la sua voce.

Un altro brivido e Shu credette di essere sul punto di spezzarsi in minuscoli pezzi, quando vide gli occhi di Shin guardare prima Seiji e poi lui, come se cercassero un appiglio.

No, quegli occhi...

Quegli occhi erano un abisso, il punto di non ritorno di un incubo.

Cos'era successo? Cosa?!

“Sei solo, Shin? Dove sono Ryo e Byakuen?”.

Non riuscì a non chiedere, a non cercare sicurezza, conferma, ne aveva bisogno.

“Sono... spariti...”.

Spariti... come?!

Non era possibile che fossero scomparsi, avrebbero percepito qualcosa, anzi, Ryo li avrebbe avvertiti. E se non ci fosse riuscito lui, allora Byakuen sarebbe rimasto per avvisarli.

Quei due non se ne andavano in silenzio, senza nemmeno lasciare un biglietto.

“Forse... sono usciti” si sentì dire.

Usciti... certo... perché mai?

Vagare con questo freddo, in balia di questo tempo che nessuno desiderava?

Era successo qualcosa.

Qualcosa... qualcuno... aveva trascinato via Ryo e Byakuen.

Non se ne sarebbero mai andati così.

Era casa loro. Era il loro nido.

Amavano quel luogo, così come i suoi abitanti.

Non se ne sarebbero mai andati così, abbandonando tutto.

Era successo qualcosa.

Poi Shin crollò  e a Shu parve un fiore morente che si dissolveva a terra.

Urlò il suo nome, con una disperazione che conosceva fin troppo bene e Shin rispose; Seiji lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

“Scusatemi... non so cosa mi sia preso”.

Le gambe di Shu si mossero a fatica, sembravano incollate alla terra, quella Terra che era sua compagna, ma che si stava sgretolando sotto i suoi piedi. Mosse le mani sulla schiena, sulle braccia di Shin. Tremavano, ansiose e spaventate, come i suoi occhi che sapeva fin troppo lucidi.

“Forse... forse hai preso troppo freddo”.

Freddo...

Nemmeno il gelo della Siberia avrebbe potuto causare tanto danno. Tanto dolore.

Gli occhi di Shin lo fissarono, amorevoli in quel profondo smarrimento, in quell'infinita sofferenza. Sapeva che era una menzogna, eppure riusciva a guardarlo così solo per rincuorarlo.

Doveva essere lui, lui e non Shin a rincuorare. Era il suo dovere, glielo aveva promesso.

“Rientriamo in casa e mettiamoci tranquilli a riflettere lucidamente”.

Seiji...

Seiji aveva parlato con logica e freddezza. Ne avevano bisogno.

Lui ne aveva bisogno, per riprendere il controllo.

Doveva fermarsi, respirare profondamente, cogliere le priorità.

Calmare Shin.

Capire cosa fosse successo.

Andare alla ricerca di Ryo e Byakuen.

Trovarli. Trovarli.

E mettere fine a quel dannato incubo.

“Ora arrivo, cominciate ad andare” sussurrò Shin.

“Rientra anche tu... fa freddo”.

Non doveva rimanere lì fuori. Faceva freddo...

E freddo già c'era, dentro il cuore.

Doveva rientrare con loro.

_Ti prego, Shin. Ti prego..._

Ma Shin gli sorrise, con una strana quiete sulle labbra.

“Certo che entro, datemi solo un attimo. Perché non cominciate a preparare qualcosa per la colazione? A stomaco pieno si ragiona meglio”.

Colazione? Mangiare?

Davvero, lo stomaco di Shu era talmente chiuso, serrato su se stesso che il cibo ora... ora...

Guardò intensamente Shin, le parole rimanevano sulla lingua senza poter uscire. Voleva trascinarlo in casa con sé e Seiji, proteggerlo, proteggerlo da... cosa?

Qualcosa di sconosciuto.

Qualcuno... che...

L'avrebbe portato via da lui?

“Vieni subito” riuscì infine a sussurrare.

Non poteva trascinare nessuno.

No, non sarebbe successo nulla.

Loro erano lì, a due passi da lui.

Lui sarebbe rientrato da loro, da lui.

Lentamente, Shu girò su se stesso e mosse i passi sull'erba bagnata, non voltandosi mai, entrando in casa e lasciando la portafinestra socchiusa, per Shin.

_Vieni, vieni presto!_

 

_***_

 

Arrivò in cucina e Seiji gli voltava le spalle, il volto fisso sui fornelli vuoti.

Poteva essere la mente fredda e razionale, ma nessuno poteva rimanere inerme davanti a un evento come la sparizione di un _nakama_ e... l'inizio di una nuova battaglia?

“Seiji...?”.

“Scommetto che anche tu non hai fame” gli rispose Korin senza voltarsi, “e probabilmente neanche Shin”.

“Già...” mormorò Kongo, sguardo fisso al pavimento, spalle contro lo stipite della porta della cucina. La luce del lampadario pareva più pallida del solito, lasciando che i colori attorno a loro si mostrassero slavati, freddi.

“Che... come...”. Le parole nella mente di Shu erano confuse, sovrapposte le une sopra le altre. Il suo cuore parlava, urlava e metteva tutto il resto a tacere.

“Aspettiamo Shin, poi ne parliamo”.

Seiji non era tranquillo, lo si percepiva dal tono così calmo da risultare gelido, da quel testardo rifiuto di voltarsi, forse nel vano tentativo di non lasciar trasparire a Shu quanto grave gli apparisse la situazione e quanto si sentisse inquieto.

“Non mi andava di lasciare Shin fuori, ma l'ho fatto. Io non lo so cosa mi prenda, ma ho paura” buttò fuori Shu, gli occhi spalancati nel vuoto. “Ho paura che... che tutto sparirà. Che dopo Ryo e Byakuen anche lui, anche Shin sparirà e poi...”.

Si bloccò, prima di pronunciare altre parole.

… _e poi, poi... anche noi..._

A quel punto Seiji si voltò, due occhi d'ametista quasi feroci immobilizzarono Kongo sul posto:

“Shu, ho bisogno di te!”.

Ed era vero, perché anche Seiji aveva paura dell'inspiegabile di nuovo piombato nelle loro vite così, da un giorno all'altro e aveva paura della reazione di Shu.

Perché quello Shu che aveva davanti era troppo simile a un altro Shu, lo Shu pazzo di rabbia, paura e terrore che si era gettato a peso morto nella trappola di Suzunagi.

Si portò di fronte a lui e gli strinse le spalle tra le dita, con forza e foga, per essere certo che sentisse la sua presenza fino in fondo.

Non aggiunse altro, lasciando parlare lo sguardo.

 

Bisogno?

Shu si portò una mano agli occhi e li chiuse con forza.

Doveva... doveva ritrovare se stesso.

Stabilità.

Era la Terra.

La Terra che accoglieva l'Acqua, che la guidava verso porti sicuri.

La mano abbandonata sul fianco si strinse a pugno, il ragazzo prese un lungo respiro, come prima di compiere un grande salto e rialzò, lentamente, lo sguardo lucido sul _nakama_.

 _Doveva_ essere forte. La Terra non poteva mostrare cedimenti.

“Scu... sa”.

Seiji annuì rassicurante e aggiunse:

“Diciamo a Shin di rientrare subito, preferisco che sia vicino a noi... tu no?”.

Shu non se lo fece ripetere, uscì dalla cucina e giunse in poche falcate alla portafinestra della sala.

Il vento aveva smesso di soffiare, la pioggia era solo un ricordo. A tratti i raggi del sole penetravano nel giardino, accarezzando le foglie ancora giovani delle piante e l'erbetta ancora intirizzita dalla neve dell'inverno.

Ma Shin, lui... lui non c'era.

Il cuore di Shu mancò più di un battito, gli occhi si fecero enormi, mentre vagavano lungo il giardino. Uscì sul prato a piedi nudi, a piccoli passi si avvicinò al punto dove aveva visto per l'ultima volta Shin: vedeva l'orma abbandonata dal corpo di Shin, senza il segno dei passi che si allontanavano da essa, come se Shin si fosse alzato in volo per andarsene.

Andarsene? Non sarebbe mai scomparso. Mai, senza di loro.

Allora era vero.

Qualcuno... qualcosa... aveva portato via il suo Shin.

Il corpo di Shu crollò su quell'impronta inconsistente.

Che strano, sentiva ancora il suo calore.

“Shin...” sussurrò finalmente la sua bocca. “Shin... Ryo...”.

Non c'erano più.

Li aveva persi.

Un'altra volta.

Non un'altra volta...

“No... ancora... no... ti prego”.

I suoi mormorii piano piano divennero sempre più alti, sempre più terribili.

E angosciosi.

“Shin... Shin... Ryo...”.

Perdere il senno...

C'era andato vicino una volta e ora... ora...

Il corpo di Shu si richiuse su se stesso, gli occhi sbarrati sul buio, sull'erba.

I pensieri erano un turbinio, una piccola ruota che girava su se stessa, i pensieri che si rincorrevano, ripetendosi all'infinito:

“Shin... Ryo... scomparsi. Non li vedrò. Dove sono... dove... non li sento”.

 

I pensieri di Shu, così pesanti e cupi, raggiunsero Seiji.

Arrivò fino a lui trascinato dall'ansia, dalla consapevolezza che qualcos'altro era accaduto; Shu era solo, maledettamente solo in quel giardino, non c'era chi avrebbe dovuto esserci.

Un sapore amaro risalì dalle viscere di Seiji, il sapore della paura e dell'angoscia; se non avesse avuto più autocontrollo probabilmente si sarebbe lasciato andare alla nausea e avrebbe liberato lo stomaco, pieno unicamente di sofferenza, proprio lì, dove si trovava.

Invece apparve razionale, fermo, mentre si chinò accanto al _nakama_.

“Shu...”.

“Non ci sono, non li sento più, non... dove... dove sono finiti? Chi è stato? Cosa... cosa dobbiamo fare?”.

Lo sguardo fisso di Shu si alzò finalmente verso Seiji, ma era confuso, non lo vedeva davvero.

Cosa dovevano fare? E come poteva saperlo?

Imprecò tra sé, perché a volte gli pesava doversi dimostrare forte, lasciare che gli altri fossero più fragili, che avessero il diritto di appoggiarsi a lui, mentre lui...

Subito dopo si odiò per quei pensieri, non era giusto.

Ma cosa c'era di giusto in ciò che stava nuovamente accadendo?

Come doveva comportarsi? Mentire e rassicurare o...

“Non lo so, Shu, non... non lo so. Ma per ora dobbiamo solo stare calmi e non separarci e dovremmo...".

Cosa? Dire a Touma di tornare subito? Trasformare in un incubo il suo viaggio di ritorno?

“Vorrei che Touma fosse qui” sospirò chinando il capo.

 

***

 

Com'era tornato in casa?

Non ricordava.

Aveva forse toccato del cibo?

Forse...

Forse Seiji gli aveva messo in mano qualcosa e qualcosa nello stomaco era andato.

Che cos'era successo poi?

Non riusciva a ricordarsene.

Ricordava solo i pensieri che, come violenti scrosci di pioggia, tempestavano la mente e il cuore.

Shin... Ryo... Byakuen...

La sua realtà, il suo fuoco, la sua acqua, la loro guida felina.

In una sola notte gli avevano strappato ogni cosa.

Shin, sempre timoroso che un nuovo pericolo giungesse a strappare ognuno di loro da lui, era stato strappato, portato via da chissà chi... o cosa.

Erano vivi?

Il cuore di Shu era certo, la loro salvezza era certa, ancora.

Ma le sue paure erano quelle che guidavano ogni pensiero, ogni suo atto. Per le sue paure, loro non erano più.

Non li sentiva.

Come con Suzunagi non riusciva a sentirli.

Come se fossero... morti.

Il corpo di Shu fermo sul divano, simile a una statua di marmo, rabbrividì visibilmente, attirando su di sé lo sguardo preoccupato e vigile di Seiji.

Il guerriero della luce era in piedi, appoggiato al tavolo, le braccia incrociate sul petto. La sua tentazione era quella di avvicinarsi a Shu, stringerlo tra le proprie braccia e cullarlo come un bambino. L'altra tentazione irresistibile era quella di mettersi mentalmente in contatto con Touma, aveva un disperato bisogno di averlo al suo fianco.

Invece non fece né una cosa né l'altra e si limitò a parlare:

“Shu, ho bisogno che tu rimanga lucido”.

Aveva bisogno anche di lui, dovevano pensare... insieme.

 

Lucidità?

Come?

Come poteva pensare?

Forse un tempo, prima che...

Prima che le sue sicurezze si sgretolassero sotto il peso della menzogna.

Prima che si rendesse conto che i suoi _nakama_ , loro, erano tutto.

Per proteggere loro poteva trovare la forza più grande, un'energia infinita.

Ma se proteggerli era... inutile...

Dove stava la forza? Dove l'energia?

La Terra non aveva protetto il Fuoco. La Terra non aveva protetto l'Acqua.

Che senso aveva la Terra, ora?

L'unica risposta che Seiji ricevette fu un suo movimento del capo, privo di senso.

A quel punto Seiji andò accanto a lui sul divano, il volto basso e le mani tra le ginocchia.

“Non lasciarmi solo”.

 

_Non lasciarmi solo..._

Quelle erano parole di Shin. Quante volte gliele aveva dette? Quante notti aveva passato tenendolo stretto, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, giurando che lui ci sarebbe stato sempre?

Un brivido scosse nuovamente Shu, negli occhi corse un bagliore di lucidità.

“Seiji... scusa”.

Strinse le mani l'una all'altra, tanto forte da risvegliarsi almeno un poco.

Non poteva abbandonare Seiji, non poteva perdere anche la Luce.

“Non ti devi scusare, devi solo restare presente a te stesso. Dobbiamo stare entrambi all'erta e cogliere ogni segnale”.

Il capo di Shu si mosse lentamente in assenso.

Non poteva pensare di perdere anche lui. Rimanere solo...

E poi?

Lui da solo non era capace di... nulla.

“Presto arriverà anche Touma” mormorò.

Si ritrovò la mano di Seiji sulla sua, in un tocco delicato.

“Capiremo cosa sta succedendo... e lo risolveremo”.

Era necessario crederci, dovevano imporsi di crederci.

Un altro cenno di assenso da parte di Shu, un poco più energico.

Voleva sperare. Doveva.

 

 

***

 

 

Avevano finito per andare a dormire nel letto matrimoniale che di solito occupavano Shin, Ryo e Shu. Era stata una scelta di Seiji, un tentativo per calmare un animo troppo in subbuglio, quello di Shu, ed anche il proprio, teso come una corda di violino.

Shu si era rifiutato di mangiare, diceva che il suo stomaco non avrebbe sopportato nemmeno un filo di pasta. Seiji, dal canto suo, riuscì solo a mettere tra i denti un onigiri, almeno per non perdere la lucidità.

Sotto le coperte, Shu era rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo, occhi spalancati nell'oscurità, a fissare apparentemente il soffitto, in realtà contemplando il nulla. Si udiva solo il suo respiro, le boccate lunghe e profonde, il leggero fruscio delle sue mani sulla coperta. Chissà dove andavano i suoi pensieri.

Non era difficile, per Seiji, comprendere dove andassero: in qualunque luogo si trovassero ora i _nakama_ scomparsi. Così come i suoi d’altronde, ma diceva a se stesso che la sua coscienza doveva restare lì, insieme a Shu, senza smarrirsi, per impedire anche a lui di perdersi in se stesso.

“Lo so che sei sveglio…”.

Solo allora si sentì il rumore distinto di labbra che si bagnavano, di un respiro più irregolare.

“Fatico a prendere sonno”.

Dormire... e sognare.

Temeva il sogno.

“Credo sia normale”.

Dormire in una situazione simile…

Neanche Seiji ci riusciva, gli sarebbe sembrato assurdo solo il pensiero.

Non era solo l’angoscia, vi erano anche ragioni pratiche a convincere Seiji della necessità di rimanere svegli: ormai era chiaro che erano minacciati e potevano essere attaccati in qualunque momento.

Al solo rendersene conto, al solo confessare a se stesso una simile realtà, il cuore perse un colpo e lui si morse, nel buio, il labbro inferiore. Accettarlo era davvero difficile, era assurdo, inconcepibile che stesse accadendo di nuovo, uno scherzo del destino davvero crudele e terribilmente ingiusto.

 _“Chiunque tu sia, qualunque cosa tu voglia, se hai fatto o farai loro del male la pagherai!”_.

Lo aveva pensato mentre i denti si stringevano in un ringhio feroce.

Una mano di Shu si allungò verso quella più vicina di Seiji, in un gesto quasi irreale tra loro: Shu non credeva di averla mai stretta a Seiji e Seiji, lui, aveva stretto timidamente poche mani.

“Ryo proteggerà Shin finché...”.

Fino a quando non sarebbero giunti loro.

Fino a quando non avrebbero capito.

Fino a quando...

 

La mano di Shu sulla propria lo sorprese, ma un calore intenso si impossessò del cuore di Seiji, che si ritrovò a ricambiare; le dita di Shu erano insicure e lui le afferrò, con molta più forza.

“Si proteggeranno a vicenda e ci sarà Byakuen per entrambi e…”.

E cosa?

Chi avrebbe protetto loro due e chi Touma, che era da solo?

Si portò la mano libera al viso.

“Touma… dovremmo avvisarlo, dirgli di fare attenzione".

"Ma non voglio che il suo viaggio di ritorno si trasformi in angoscia”.

“Lui ha un legame speciale con Shin e secondo me ha capito che c'è qualcosa che non va... e...”. Seiji non voleva angosciare il _nakama_. Non voleva essere negativo. Non voleva pensare che anche loro sarebbero scomparsi.

“L’abbiamo sempre saputo quando a qualcuno di noi accadeva qualcosa, anche a distanza” osservò Shu, in un soffio.

A Seiji venne spontaneo ricordare quante volte era accaduto a lui.

New York, poi l’incidente…

Erano sempre arrivati… tutti.

“Lo sa… Touma lo sa, ne sono sicuro”.

Touma sapeva. Touma era lontano. Poteva ancora salvarsi e allora...

Chi avrebbe potuto aiutarlo se loro... se anche loro...

Non poteva rimanere da solo, non avrebbe potuto.

Nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto riuscire in qualcosa di simile... da solo.

 

Shu chiuse gli occhi, per evitare che le lacrime riuscissero a scendere.

Per un attimo, un solo breve istante, l'immagine del cavallo alato del suo sogno gli tornò in mente, per poi svanire come la memoria del sogno che era stato.

Tuttavia quell'immagine così forte, indomabile, così piena di speranza riuscì a calmarlo, inspiegabilmente.

E il sonno dato dalla tensione si appropriò di lui.

Non sognò Pegaso.

Non sognò nemmeno i suoi _nakama_.

Ciò che sognò fu il suo incubo, le sue paure forse ormai tornate ad essere realtà.

Cominciò tutto con il buio, un buio totale, privo di fondo. A Shu sembrava di essere diventato cieco.

Poi, in quel nulla angosciante, giunse un flebile, leggerissimo rumore, che squarciò le tenebre di un rosso carminio.

Erano catene. Anelli di catene che battevano gli uni contro gli altri.

Pur senza vedere, Shu era certo di quello che sentiva.

Come fu certo di un gemito. Lungo, profondo, pieno di dolore.

Sembrava agonizzante, il dolore dell'umanità intera.

Shu percepì il proprio cuore gonfiarsi, pronto a scoppiare di quel medesimo dolore.

Il gemito si fece più forte, chiaro e anche la voce divenne chiara: Shu non poteva confonderla con altra.

“SHIIIIIN!”.

Era lui. Lui. Lui.

Ma non poteva essere lui. Non doveva!

Un nuovo gemito fu la terribile conferma.

Perché?! Perché soffriva?!

“SHIIIN! DOVE SEI?! BASTARDO, NON FARE DEL MALE A SHIN!”.

Gridava e gridava e la voce tornava a lui, come un'eco.

Shin, come sordo ai suoi richiami, gemeva e piangeva.

E Shu non poteva muoversi.

Era come se non avesse corpo e non vi era spazio o dimensione attorno a lui.

Solo la voce era un'arma, ma un'arma priva di forza, di protezione.

“SHIIIIN!”.

Ma cosa poteva la voce, se non chiamare quel nome amato all'infinito?

Lui era impotente.

Come sempre, come allora...

Cos'era servito avere quella nuova _yoroi_ , quel nuovo ruolo se nulla era possibile?!

Non poteva salvare i suoi _nakama_ , i suoi amori, il suo mondo intero.

Che senso aveva essere Kongo se la sua forza, la sua giustizia erano solo parole che si smarrivano al vento?

“SHIIIIN!”.

Le sentiva, ora, le lacrime.

Non riusciva, non voleva fermarle. Erano tutto quello che gli rimaneva.

Solo quello poteva fare per Shin.

E chiamarlo, chiamarlo.

“Shu...” finalmente un sussurro, ma così debole, così triste, pieno di supplica. “a... aiuto... aiutami...”.

“SHIIIIIIIIIIN!”.

Non c'era giustizia, non c'era forza, non c'era nulla.

Il dolore aveva cancellato tutto.

Anche la sua voce.

 

 

Nel sonno, Seiji sentì per un attimo un respiro più profondo, come se la tensione si fosse allentata sul _nakama_. Fece un mezzo sorriso, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi.

Il suo sonno era tranquillo, pensò.

Ma quel respiro, quella boccata d'aria così profonda, era stato solo un atto naturale, come quello che un tuffatore compie prima di gettarsi nell'abisso.

Accanto a un ignaro Seiji, la morbida e possente figura di Shu si dissolse in un'aria calda, simile al respiro del deserto. Il lenzuolo che lo copriva, lentamente, discese fino a toccare il materasso.

Di Shu era rimasto solo il tepore.


	12. Capitolo 11

 

_**CAPITOLO 11** _

 

Dormire era impossibile, gli sarebbe sembrato di lasciare Shu da solo ma, certo, non era solo per quello: lui stesso si sarebbe sentito solo se si fosse lasciato catturare dal sonno. Aveva paura del sonno, come se si trattasse della fine di tutto, della sicurezza… di ogni loro sogno di esistenza serena.

Ma non era forse già finito tutto quanto?

Si morse le labbra mentre osservava la sagoma di Shu nella penombra, sdraiata al suo fianco: non poteva permettersi di restare così senza speranza, sopraffatto dalla negatività, per Shu, ma anche per se stesso… e per Touma.

Le mani dei due nakama si toccavano, i loro discorsi vertevano a rassicurare l’altro e, anche di più, a rassicurare se stessi; Seiji sperava ardentemente che Shu non percepisse cosa gli si agitava davvero nell’animo; si sentiva responsabile nei confronti di Shu, non era giusto, ne era consapevole, non voleva sottovalutarlo, non avere fiducia nella sua forza, ma non poteva negare che il nakama si fosse dimostrato sempre più fragile di lui: nel suo trasporto passionale, sotto la sua innocente fierezza, celava un animo delicato, a volte troppo, un animo che rischiava di venire sopraffatto dalla paura quando questa verteva sul rischio di una perdita.

Il rischio di perdere tutto ciò sui cui aveva costruito e programmato la sua nuova vita, il rischio di perdere tutto ciò per cui la loro esistenza aveva davvero un senso.

Non gli lasciò la mano neanche quando comprese che il sonno aveva avuto la meglio sull’incubo della veglia o, più probabilmente, il sonno era forse l’unica scelta che avevano in quel momento… almeno finché non fosse arrivato Touma… E sarebbe arrivato presto, molto presto, lo sentiva Seiji, poteva solo sperare che almeno loro due sarebbero stati lì per accoglierlo.

Si morse le labbra di nuovo.

“Non sono io” si rimproverò tra sé, “non sono io che lascio così via libera a chiunque, qualunque cosa voglia ferire ciò in cui credo: io combatto, io sono un samurai, non un povero bambino disperato, non la do vinta a niente e nessuno!”.

Eppure, le sue labbra sanguinavano sotto i suoi denti e gli occhi si erano fatti brucianti, le guance solcate da lacrime che non sapeva quando avevano cominciato ad uscire. Forse proprio perché le conosceva così poco, quando arrivavano lo coglievano del tutto alla sprovvista.

Invidiava un po’ Shu perché era riuscito a cedere al sonno, poteva essere la soluzione. Forse, dopotutto, stava dormendo lui stesso e si trattava di un maledetto incubo. Sospirò: era troppo razionale per lasciare via libera ad illusioni che sapeva essere tali, era lucido, non stava sognando e quella lucidità lo terrorizzava più di ogni altra cosa.

Dormire… avrebbe trovato un po’ di tregua alla stanchezza morale che si era impadronita, all’improvviso, di lui, ma anche il pensiero di abbandonarsi al sonno lo rendeva inquieto: avrebbe significato abbassare la guardia quando un pericolo palese incombeva su di loro e, soprattutto, avrebbe significato lasciare Shu privo di protezione… e lasciare anche Touma in balia del pericolo. Suo dovere era sorvegliare la casa fino al suo arrivo.

Serrò le dita della mano che teneva quella di Shu, come a voler approfondire il contatto e la protezione nei confronti del nakama, ma trovò il vuoto; probabilmente durante il sonno Shu si era mosso e l’aveva inavvertitamente sfilata e Seiji, immerso nei suoi pensieri, non se ne era reso conto.

Ignorò, o finse di ignorare il balzo anomalo compiuto dal suo cuore per focalizzarsi sulla spiegazione razionale e ovvia, benché la situazione nella quale si trovassero nulla avesse di razionale e tanto meno di logico: che logica poteva esserci quando due ragazzi e una tigre scomparivano nel nulla senza preavviso e senza apparente volontà di scomparire? D’altronde la logica non aveva mai avuto a che fare con le loro missioni da samurai, sempre a contatto con il soprannaturale.

Tuttavia, mai niente era stato così difficile da accettare per Seiji; fino al loro scontro con Suzunagi era riuscito a rimanere saldo, a non farsi sommergere dall’angoscia, se non nella parentesi successiva agli eventi di New York. Ma allora i suoi nakama l’avevano preso per mano e sollevato dal baratro.

Ciò che era capitato a Ryo, Shin e Byakuen era stato un fulmine a ciel sereno, troppo difficile da sopportare, aveva aperto sotto i suoi piedi un altro baratro, profondo. Non riusciva a scorgerne la fine, per quanto tentasse di convincersi che c’era rimedio, che anche questa volta ce l’avrebbero fatta.

Ma era stato più facile crederci finché la mano di Shu toccava la sua: trovarsene privo gli comunicò un senso di smarrimento e solitudine, si sentiva abbandonato. Avrebbe riso di se stesso per un simile pensiero se l’ansia non l’avesse colto in maniera così intensa.

La stanza era buia, ma i suoi occhi conoscevano a memoria la sagoma di Shu che, con il suo respiro regolare, alzava e abbassava il lenzuolo sotto il quale si era rintanato. Perché si era rifugiato sotto? Shu era solito dormire in maniera scomposta, anche se non come Ryo e, di sicuro, non soffriva il freddo, era facile trovarlo del tutto scoperto dopo aver ceduto a Shin tutta la sua parte di lenzuola.

Tuttavia la paura poteva provocare freddo, un freddo dello spirito che si sentiva al sicuro solo se riparato sotto strati e strati di tessuto… doveva essere proprio ciò che Shu stava provando. Seiji si mosse con l’intenzione di portarsi più vicino a lui: Shu non era più abituato all’isolamento, divideva il letto con due persone di solito e Seiji sapeva che stavano stretti, desiderando proprio di sentirsi e percepirsi, senza nessun desiderio di un più ampio spazio personale.

Se gli si fosse avvicinato, avrebbe potuto dargli conforto, trasmettergli quel tepore cui era ormai avvezzo; d’altronde, anche lui, ormai, non dormiva da solo da tempo.

“Touma…” si trovò ad implorare in un sussurro, strisciando sul materasso in direzione del nakama.

Era vuota quella casa, troppo vuota quando anche uno solo di loro mancava… non l’aveva ammesso apertamente davanti al guerriero del cielo, ma non gli era piaciuto vederlo varcare la soglia di casa, per un’assenza di pochi giorni. No, non glielo avrebbe mai detto, Seiji doveva razionalizzare certe emozioni, l’aveva sempre fatto d’altronde, perché ci riusciva sempre meno?

La sua mano si allungò a tentoni fino a quando le sue membra non giunsero a toccare alcun corpo solido. I suoi occhi si dilatarono, simili a quelli di un gatto, nel tentativo di vedere meglio.

“Shu?”.

Lo chiamò piano e il compagno non lo udì; certo… dormiva.

Seiji si trovò a deglutire nervosamente, senza neanche sapere perché.

Anzi… mentiva a se stesso: certo che lo sapeva, lui era Korin, era la luce, più di una volta giungeva a comprendere certe cose prima degli altri… ma non voleva averla quella consapevolezza, non la accettava, ripeteva a se stesso che era solo paura, suggestione, perché nelle ultime ore la follia si era impadronita di quella casa.

Lottava tra il tentativo disperato di auto convincersi e la disillusione anche quando si sollevò a sedere sul letto, annaspando freneticamente con le dita nella parte di materasso dove si sarebbe dovuto trovare un essere umano… e invece c’era solo il vuoto, sotto un piccolo monticello di coperte che ancora sembravano voler disegnare i contorni di chi non c’era più. Era rimasto uno strano spazio vuoto sotto quel sollevamento di tessuto, come se qualcosa fosse rimasto a ricordo di Shu, un abbozzo di anima, un soffio vitale.

“SHU!”.

Come aveva fatto? Come poteva averlo perso?

Gli era rimasto vicino apposta, se lo erano detti entrambi: “se restiamo insieme nulla potrà coglierci di sorpresa”.

Seiji si irrigidì sul letto, le ginocchia piegate contro il petto, le mani con i palmi sollevati verso l’alto, le dita ripiegate come a voler afferrare qualcosa… qualcuno che non era lì.

E i suoi occhi, accesi di disperazione, di rabbia, di angoscia, fissavano quelle dita malferme.

“Dove ho sbagliato? Come posso avere fallito in questo modo? Era qui, gli ero vicino… io… gli sono sempre stato vicino…”.

Nessuno si era avvicinato a loro… niente… non aveva visto niente.

Shu aveva visto, invece? Aveva capito cosa lo aveva attaccato, cosa lo aveva portato via?

Sembrava essere svanito, così, in silenzio come… come se non fosse mai esistito… come se nessuno di loro fosse mai esistito.

Erano dei sogni evanescenti che, a un certo punto, erano scomparsi nel nulla e Seiji era come un bambino risvegliatosi da un sogno troppo bello per essere vero, un risveglio colmo d’angoscia, quando ci si rende conto che quanto c’era di tanto bello era, appunto, solo sogno.

Nessuno… di loro… era mai… esistito…

Anche Seiji era sogno, chissà di chi… doveva attendere e si sarebbe spento, proprio come loro.

Abbassò il viso sulle mani e le dita nervose afferrarono i capelli fin quasi a strapparli.

“Sto impazzendo”.

La sua voce era un po’ un ringhio, un po’ un gemito.

Se persino lui si stava lasciando sopraffare da pensieri simili, la situazione in sé era davvero folle… questo l’avrebbe detto

Touma.

Touma…

Abbassò di nuovo le mani, fissando il vuoto.

Neanche Touma era mai esistito? Anche lui era già svanito dalla mente di quel misterioso sognatore?

“Sono… rimasto già solo io?”.

La sua mente vagò, i ricordi ai attorcigliavano gli uni agli altri, confusi, irreali proprio come un sogno lontano, sogno di chi non lo sapeva più.

La storia del manoscritto, già prevista, già raccontata in epoche lontane, verità che già aveva rischiato di farli impazzire quando Suzunagi si era presentata a loro, si riaffacciò prepotentemente, recando con sé ancor più confusione e incertezze.

“E’ questo che già voleva dirci il manoscritto? Noi siamo solo immagini di un mondo che non esiste più… o non è mai esistito...?”.

Se fino a poco prima si era ripromesso di resistere fino all’arrivo di Touma, infine anche a quella prospettiva aveva rinunciato: Touma non sarebbe mai ricomparso, non avrebbe aperto la porta di casa, ad alimentare la luce del suo cuore che si andava spegnendo… anzi, si era già spenta.

Lasciò vagare intorno a sé lo sguardo che si era completamente spento; dopo la disperazione ecco arrivare ciò che, in qualche modo, era peggio: la rinuncia.

Rinuncia alla lotta, proprio lui, ma che senso aveva lottare, se nulla di quel che avevano fatto e vissuto fino a quel momento aveva un senso?

Sollevò una mano a sfiorarsi una guancia con la punta di due dita: la sentiva consistente, non semplice ombra, eppure ormai sapeva che anche quella era illusione.

Le sue labbra si schiusero, esalarono lievi sospiri che si mutarono in altrettanto fievoli parole:

“Non esisto… se loro non esistono, io non esisto… è così chiaro…”.

Si mosse come un automa, inconsapevole in realtà di ciò che stava facendo, così come, inconsapevole di ogni passo, prese a camminare, lento, nel buio della casa che tanto bene rispecchiava quello del suo animo.

Le mani lasciate ad oscillare inerti lungo i fianchi, i passi lenti, era un sonnambulo che vagava in un incubo senza possibilità di risveglio. Gli occhi, dapprima sbarrati sul suo nulla di paure, adesso erano schiusi, privi di espressione, persino il viola intenso delle iridi che sembrava luccicare nell’oscurità si era ridotto ad un velo incolore, quasi trasparente, lo rendeva fin troppo simile a quel demone che tutti, durante la sua infanzia, lo accusavano di essere.

Girava a vuoto per tutte le stanze, senza preoccuparsi di accendere le luci, non avrebbe avuto senso dal momento che nessuna luce avrebbe potuto rischiarare le tenebre che si portava dentro: la luce artificiale avrebbe contribuito a rendere ancora più laceranti il vuoto e la solitudine che regnavano tra quelle mura trasformatesi in una prigione di dolore.

Poteva solo camminare, avanzare nel nulla ed attendere, sperando solo che il momento della sua scomparsa arrivasse presto.

“E se non mi accorgessi di scomparire e continuassi così, in eterno, a camminare in questo buio, nel vuoto che mi circonda?”.

Doveva esserci un modo per sottrarsi a quell’insopportabile possibilità.

Il suo cammino senza meta finì per portarlo in giardino: persino lì, dove durante la notte i suoi della natura ravvivavano le serate dei ragazzi quando ogni speranza era intatta, regnava il silenzio e il vuoto del cuore di Seiji si fece, se possibile, ancor più incolmabile. Raggiunse il ciliegio sotto al quale era solito raccogliersi in meditazione e lì si lasciò cadere, le gambe incrociate, le mani sulle ginocchia, gli occhi di nuovo chiusi: ad uno sguardo esterno sarebbe apparso come un samurai che si preparava serenamente alla battaglia, impossibile immaginare il nulla che si era impadronito del suo spirito.

Dentro il guerriero della luce non esisteva più il samurai, ma nemmeno il ragazzo pieno di vita dell’età moderna: vi era solo una creatura in balia del totale annullamento di se stesso e del senso dell’esistenza.

Quel che gli restava da fare era rimanere seduto, in un’attesa che si faceva troppo lunga; allora si ritrovò a pensare alla sola possibilità: utilizzare le sue capacità di concentrazione per regolare le funzioni del suo corpo, poteva smettere di esistere se lo desiderava.

Bastava concentrarsi sul respiro, controllarlo, farlo cessare… o meglio sul cuore: se il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere tutto sarebbe finito. Era facile dopotutto, il suo cuore era inesistente, come i suoi nakama, doveva solo rendersene conto e smetterla con quel pulsare illusorio.

“Io non esisto…”.

La frase risuonava nella sua testa, secondo dopo secondo, battito dopo battito una strana pace scendeva su di lui; le pulsazioni sempre più lente accompagnavano l’annullarsi della sua coscienza.

Un’ultima fitta dolorosa, una lacrima accesa nell’unico occhio visibile e il cuore si fermò.

Il ciliegio scambiò un lamento con la folata di vento che scosse i suoi rami: laddove pochi istanti prima Seiji stava seduto, era rimasta solo un’impronta nell’erba. Dopo il pianto del ciliegio, la notte tornò silenziosa, la casa e il giardino, in quel silenzio, elevavano un muto urlo d’abbandono.

 


	13. Capitolo 12

 

_**CAPITOLO 12** _

 

L'aveva sentito, fermo al binario numero sette della stazione di Kyoto, in attesa dello Shinkansen per Tokyo.

Era stranamente vigile, come se il sonno non volesse tornare per molto, molto tempo. Aveva ascoltato ogni avviso della stazione, come se dovesse ricevere qualche messaggio privato da qualcuno di loro.

Quel mattino avrebbe voluto ripartire subito, e, invece, il suo editor gli aveva chiesto una deviazione dal programma per incontrare un altro autore della casa editrice: avrebbe voluto rifiutare, ma una vocina terribilmente somigliante a quella di Shin l'aveva indotto – costretto – a rimanere, fino a sera.

Aveva trovato il biglietto del ritorno quasi per fortuna.

Tutta quella giornata l'aveva visto nervoso. Se l'alba l'aveva trovato di buon umore, questo era peggiorato con le ore che trascorreva nella vecchia capitale: aveva continuato a pensare intensamente a Ryo e Shin, trovando di continuo riferimenti all'acqua o ai gatti.

Non si sentì, però, perseguitato... era come se lo stessero chiamando.

Lui non era mai stato sensitivo o sensibile... in quel senso... come Shin e Seiji.

Ma quel giorno aveva sentito il richiamo.

Poi, in attesa del treno, là in stazione, aveva sentito chiaramente la voce di Shin che lo chiamava.

_Torna... a casa..._

La schiena di Touma si era irrigidita all'istante. Non si accorse nemmeno dell'annuncio del suo treno che giunse davanti a lui con una forte folata di vento.

Si riscosse abbastanza per salire e trovare il proprio posto, ma, seduto accanto al finestrino, perse lo sguardo e la mente nel paesaggio, alla ricerca di un'altra voce che lo rassicurasse.

C'era il silenzio, solo quello.

 

***

 

Touma saltò letteralmente giù dal treno, non appena questo giunse a Ueno; si fece strada un po' a spintoni, quasi cadendo un paio di volte, prima sulle scale, poi nei corridoi scivolosi che si allungavano sotto la superficie della città.

Quando giunse in superficie, dopo aver fatto i gradini due a due, si fermò per un attimo a riprendere il fiato e, al contempo, sentire l'aria: era strana, immobile e recava con sé un calore anomalo per il periodo.

Touma socchiuse gli occhi, annusando il profumo che recava: l'odore dei fiori di sakura era come impallidito, a malapena si sentiva... eppure gli alberi erano in fiore.

Touma si guardò attorno, spaesato, come se non riconoscesse quel luogo: dov'era finita la bellissima primavera che aveva lasciato solo due giorni prima?

E quel calore anomalo, come mai sembrava legarsi così tanto al suo collo, come se volesse stringerglisi addosso, tanto da soffocarlo?

Mosse i passi verso casa lentamente, procedendo quasi a fatica.

Dopo che aveva percepito il richiamo di Shin, alla stazione di Kyoto, non aveva più sentito nulla. Aveva tentato di chiamare ognuno dei nakama, insistendo con Shin e Seiji, ma la comunicazione era rimasta muta.

Forse non era stato abbastanza bravo.

Non lo era, non era una capacità che aveva mai potuto vantare.

Ma sperava, almeno, di poter ritrovare il potere di Seiji e Shin, di stabilire un contatto con loro che avevano il dono di poterlo fare, ovunque fossero.

Il vuoto, il silenzio assoluto.

Era qualcosa che spaventava terribilmente Touma.

Non lo sopportava più, era qualcosa che scovava un'angoscia antica, dimenticata... forse solo nascosta. Estraeva dal petto pensieri negativi, paure d'infanzia che non gli dovevano più appartenere, e invece...

Invece era lì che camminava, lo zaino che penzolava dalla spalla come uno straccio malridotto, i passi strascicati, uno sguardo angosciato negli occhi, già carichi di lacrime.

Non li sentiva.

Era vicino, vicinissimo a casa loro... eppure, il silenzio nel loro legame era pesante, ingombrante, incancellabile.

Non sentiva nessuno.

Non c'era nessuno.

“No... non può... essere...” mormorò tra sé. “E' colpa mia... sono un incapace... dovrò chiedere a Seiji... dovrà insegnarmi... dovrà farlo... non posso... altrimenti...”.

Ed ecco il grande castagno sull'angolo della loro strada: faceva sempre una così bella ombra, anche d'estate era un piacere fermarvisi sotto. Spesso c'erano gatti che tentavano ardite arrampicate e i ragazzi dovevano sempre frenare Ryo dall'unirsi a loro...

Ecco il lungo muro bianco, quello che ricordava Hagi, la città natale e caldissima di Shin – forse era per quello che avevano scelto quella strada, quella casa: sembrava di essere nel mezzo della campagna, in quella strada silenziosa dove passeggiavano solo pedoni e qualche bicicletta.

L'ombra proiettata dai prugni non era ancora totale, erano carichi ancora solo di fiori, ma le foglie sarebbero giunte presto.

Ecco il cane del vicino dottore che abbaiava.

Ecco il loro muretto, bianco, da dove sbucavano arbusti di ogni tipo, alcuni fioriti, altri sempreverdi: ti permettevano di spiare l'interno del giardino, senza far mai vedere troppo, ma allettando la curiosità dei passanti.

Ecco il cancellino d'entrata, di colore verde... l'aveva scelto Seiji, perché, diceva, si adattava all'ambiente rispetto al grigio dell'acciaio...

Ed ecco...

Casa...?

La stretta sulla gola di Touma si fece più insistente, tanto soffocante che si ritrovò a tossire per riprendere un poco di respiro.

Perché la loro casa era... bianca? Avevano deciso assieme il colore e non era... non era quello... non era...

La mano di Touma, tremante, si mosse sul cancellino, trovandolo aperto.

Lo spinse ed esso fece un cigolio sinistro, Touma avanzò di due passi, lasciandolo spalancato.

Dov'erano i bonsai che Seiji aveva posizionato sulla veranda? Diceva che era la loro posizione perfetta, per la luce, il calore...

E... la sua bici... perché era così, abbandonata a terra, accanto alla porta d'entrata? Era sempre nel retro, assieme alle altre quattro... e non avevano ancora iniziato a usarle.

E... il laghetto?

Dov'era l'amato laghetto di Shin? Con le sue koi, il suo zampillo così dolce...

Perché c'era solo terra battuta, erbaccia ovunque?

Perché casa loro sembrava abbandonata?

Si ritrovò davanti alla porta d'entrata con in mano le chiavi di casa, maneggiando furioso sulla toppa, ignorando completamente il campanello che leggeva “Hashiba Touma” e solo quel nome.

Spalancò l'uscio e urlò, per primo, il nome di Seiji. E poi Shin, Shu, Ryo. E Byakuen, lui e il suo ruggito...

Dov'erano?

Giunse in sala, trovandovi solo una poltrona e una biblioteca enorme ad occupare un'intera parete.

E il loro grandissimo divano?

Si infilò in cucina, sperando di ritrovare uno Shin canticchiante... e trovò una fredda cucina, fredda come l'acciaio che la ricopriva, avvolta nella penombra. L'unico suono che poteva percepire era quello del frigo, costante, noioso, gelido.

La loro bella cucina in noce... dov'era?

Corse su per le scale e, solo allora, si accorse dell'esistenza di una sola, unica camera.

Le lacrime già scorrevano sulle sue guance, ma Touma non se n'era accorto.

Chiamò il nome di Seiji, lo sussurrò privo di convinzione, di forza.

Voleva trovarlo, oh, lo desiderava così tanto.

Ma sapeva...

Era certo che, al di là di quella porta, avrebbe trovato solo la sua solitudine.

Aprì.

Le lacrime bagnarono guance, labbra. Caddero a terra.

Ma trovarono solo l'erba.

Là dove era stata una casa, la loro casa... non c'era più nulla.

Un campo abbandonato, disadorno al suo posto.

Touma, in piedi in mezzo al nulla, si accasciò al suolo.

E come un fiore privo del suo nutrimento, si accasciò a terra, facendosi nulla, diventando vento.

Non c'era più nulla.

Non c'era più nessuno.


	14. Epilogo prima parte

 

_**EPILOGO PARTE PRIMA** _

 

Una danza di petali volteggiava intorno alla ragazza che camminava, il volto puntato verso il cielo, lungo il viale costellato dai ciliegi in fiore; si era tolta le scarpe e i suoi piedi nudi avanzavano nel prato emettendo un lieve fruscio che accompagnava il posarsi leggero dei fiocchi rosati.

Il paesaggio tinto di rosa era lì per donare dolcezza a chi poteva assistervi, eppure il cuore della giovane donna era greve; lo percepiva chiaramente, lei che era in contatto eterno con le vicende del cosmo, quel giorno i ciliegi erano tristi, piangevano per rendere omaggio a qualcuno che per loro era molto importante, qualcuno che si era spento in un estremo dolore, qualcuno che un tempo aveva eroicamente lottato per proteggere il mondo, proprio come i suoi sacri guerrieri.

Sollevò una mano e alcuni di quei petali, come a volerla corteggiare, si adagiarono sul palmo; ne contò cinque, tutti vicini gli uni agli altri, uniti, inseparabili. Quel numero aveva per lei un grande valore.

Chinò il capo e li osservò attentamente, portandoli vicino alle labbra:

“Anche voi siete in cinque, anche voi nobili cuori... ma chi siete? Da dove venite e dove siete andati adesso?”.

Sgranò gli occhi quando il delicato rosa dei petali si mutò in tante chiazze scarlatte che si allargavano sulla sua mano, rivoli di sangue vivo che cominciò a scorrerle tra le dita per poi gocciare al suolo, tingendo gli steli d'erba che si chinavano inorriditi a quella pioggia cruenta.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e rimase a fissare, livida, il macabro spettacolo, mentre un gemito d'angoscia le rimaneva soffocato in gola.

“Saori-san!”.

L’ansioso richiamo spezzò l'ovattato silenzio, ma dovette essere ripetuto più volte perché lei riuscisse a riscuotersi, sollevando così i propri occhi su quelli grandi e preoccupati del ragazzo che la stava osservando.

“Va tutto bene?”.

“Seiya...” mormorò lei, fissandolo intensamente per qualche istante; riabbassò poi lo sguardo sulla propria mano. I cinque petali erano ancora lì, ma il sangue era scomparso.

“E' successo qualcosa?”.

Lei scosse il capo; non aveva alcuna intenzione di far preoccupare i suoi guerrieri se non si fosse rivelato assolutamente necessario: dopotutto, poteva essersi trattato di pura e semplice suggestione, anche se era pressoché certa che ci fosse sotto qualcosa di più.

“Questi petali che abbandonano i rami e vanno a morire, mi hanno messo un po' di malinconia, forse dovuta ai ricordi, chissà...”.

Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte e strinse le palpebre in un'espressione corrucciata:

“Saori-san... tu non avresti più intenzione di nasconderci qualcosa, vero?”.

Sussultò e i suoi occhi azzurri si fecero immensi nell'incontrare quelli del giovane, il sacro guerriero di Pegasus, al quale doveva tanto, e non solo lei, ma ogni singolo abitante della terra. Stava per rassicurarlo, per negare, ma in fondo non gli aveva appena mentito?

Si sforzò di sorridere e di cacciare, almeno per il momento, il senso di oppressione che le gravava sul petto. “Torniamo a casa, Seiya-chan, e non preoccuparti di nulla”.

Il ragazzo rimase un attimo immobile, lasciando che la giovane donna lo precedesse, senza toglierle di dosso gli occhi in cui si rifletteva una strana fusione di maturità ed innocenza; non si sentiva tranquillo, aveva imparato fin troppo bene ad interpretare gli atteggiamenti della sua dea e Athena non si comportava in modo normale. Era evidente che qualcosa la preoccupava. Non gli era inoltre possibile togliersi dalla mente il sogno, il suo come quelli dei quattro fratelli che, insieme a lui, costituivano la guardia del corpo della dea.

Fece per avviarsi dietro alla giovane, ma un brivido lungo la schiena lo spinse a lanciare un'occhiata dietro di sé.

Dapprima credette in un bizzarro gioco di luce, poi ebbe la fugace visione di cinque sfere che rotearono velocemente fino a fondersi in una luce bianca… che assunse la forma di… un’armatura simile a quella che indossavano gli antichi samurai…

Fu un attimo e tutto tornò normale.

Erano solo i petali che danzavano nel sole, si disse, e la sua immaginazione, la stanchezza dovuta alle ultime notti inquiete e quasi insonni, avevano fatto il resto.

Strinse le palpebre, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure: e se si fosse trattato di un altro messaggio da chissà dove, un altro sogno, questa volta ad occhi aperti?

“Che sta succedendo? Che altro dobbiamo aspettarci?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo breve epilogo, finisce la prima parte, ma dobbiamo ancora entrare nel vivo. La seconda parte è già avviata, il tempo di finirla, revisionarla e cominceremo a postarla :*


End file.
